Sacrifice II
by Desert Renaissance
Summary: Taken back into the book, Miaka, Alexander/Nakago , Taka, and Cassandra/Soi will have to work together to locate and capture Seriyu. But will Seriyu managed to be stopped before he gets revenge?
1. Chapter 1

Miaka giggled as her husband got the room key as they checked in. By now, she knew him and knew that he may act calm, but he had to be pretty annoyed.

"What you saw in that baka is beyond me."

"Don't you mean former competition?"

"You can't compare a man to a child."

Miaka smirked. Time to aim for his ego.

"Well, he did have one thing that was bigger than you."

"Such as ?"

"Don't worry about it. You don't need to feel intimidated."

"Miaka, we're heading to our room. If you don't tell me, I will find a way to make you talk."

She blushed at the tone of his voice as she knew what he was implying. But she had one thing to say that would really get to him

"You were more intimating as a shogun."

* * *

No sooner had he closed the door, she had been tossed her on the bed and began an integration...with his mouth.

"Ready to talk Miaka?" he whispered.

Vaguely, she looked at the wrapped presents on the dresser. She still wanted to open them.

"I want my presents please...."she whimpered when he uses his tongue on her neck. Crap! The sneak was getting down to business.

"Just tell me what Tamahome had....."

"But.... my presents....."

With a noise that sounded like a growl, his tongue slowed down.

"Not fair....." she squeaked.

"Talk Miaka......" he said, his voice soft like black silk. "As much as I would love to indulge you, we do need to hurry if you don't want to be late."

Miaka pouted, and she saw the look of masculine satisfaction on his face....she had feeling they spend most of their honeymoon in the room.

When he pulled back, she smiled as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him fully and passionately on the lips as she pulled him down. To fully express her love for him....she felt him respond moments later.

Stopping, she looked up and saw his eyes were hot like a fire.....yep, she had gotten him caught off guard....and he liked it.

"We should just have room service...." he said as he looked down at her.

Giggling, she shook her head. At least she had managed to get him. She kissed his nose.

"One meal.......and you want to know what he had that was bigger? It was his smile."

That was when he smiled at her...and it made her stop at stare.

"I think I know of plenty of ways for you to get me to smile.....my beloved Miaka. But, we need to get going."

* * *

The woman stared as the couple walked off to the restaurant.

The woman with russet hair was tall and slender, with hair that came to her mid back. Dressed in a simple peach colored peasant dress, she was tall and slender.

Blonde, the man was tall, and clearly had the body of an athlete, despite the fact that he wore an expensive looking bluish black suit.

She ignored the woman, and focused on the beautiful blond man. After all this time, her search was over.

Her gray eyes…eyes that had seen a different life. A life of a warrior and a life of ….being beside a certain shogun…

And the same shogun was just a few feet away…

* * *

Miaka turned to see some strange woman glomp her husband. Alexander looked surprised, but made no attempt to return the woman's affection.

She had coppery hair, and was tall and willowy…

"It's you after all this time…let's get married" she said as she looked up with clear devotion.

Miaka glared and felt her blood boil….and she didn't remember she had seen this same woman before.

"I'm his wife…..hands off!" she snapped.

Gray eyes met hazel ones and Miaka gasped.

"Soi….."

The woman Miaka saw was contrast to the calm, peaceful one she had seen…this woman gave her a look of disgust.

As the woman noted the simple was she was dressed, she gasped as she saw the wedding ring.

"No…you can't be married to him…."

"She is "Alexander said as he gently pushed the woman away.

"Nakago, we were happy once….divorce her and marry me….."

"Soi, I have no plans to divorce Miaka."

"Nakago, I …you were mine…and I was yours. Remember those nights when I came to your bed…." she purred.

"Soi…"

The woman smiled as Miaka looked away in embarrassment, at the way Soi stared,

"You would be the first… and it's Cassandra now…Cassandra Seaver."

Alexander held up his hand and the woman stared at the wedding ring.

"Cassandra, that …relationship we had was in the past. I'm now committed to Miaka."

Cassandra shook her head.

"I gave my life for you!...I even gave you my body!"

That was when Miaka walked up. The way Cassandra talked….she didn't need to be reminded of the past her husband shared with this woman. The thought of him being intimate with another woman…even in the past…she couldn't stand it.

"He told you he's committed to me, so hands off!"

Cassandra just glared.

"You're just afraid he'll remember the things…why would he take a child to his bed when he would have a woman?"

Miaka glared, feeling oddly possessive.

"He's doesn't want you….and he can barely keep his hands off me! You're jealous and you know it!"

Turing, Miaka moved her hair to the side, and showed Cassandra the love bite she now on her neck Red lace was his weakness....especially when it was on her.

Cassandra shook her head….

"You…for all I did you…..well, fine! I won't beg!"

Scowling, Cassandra ran off.

* * *

Now, Miaka was in bad mood. She had shown off the love bite…and she had acted so….jelous.

"She's going to ruin our honeymoon!" she sulked as she stood in the elevator.

"Miaka, she can't do anything. We should just ignore her and enjoy ourselves."

"Honey, why don't … let's go camping!"

"Miaka, we're doing this together. We'll both face Cassandra, and Taka."

"I'll wear that…..that one with the red lace?" she asked, referring to lacy nightwear she had brought.

Alexander smiled. He'd have to remember that for tonight. But not even red lace would work with him.

"Nice try, but I don't think so."

* * *

Miaka sighed as she looked around, still getting used to being wealthy.

The restaurant looked lovely, and best of all, she was sitting beside the man she loved.

Looking back, what she felt for Taka......it had been sweet, but Alexander......he had helped her to become stronger mentally and physically.

"Taka…." she said as she saw him walk over. He looked....it looked like he was doing okay.

Taka gulped as he walked over. He looked very nervous, and uncomfortable. Like he expected to get ambushed.

"I….was surprised to get your email. Miaka, I's nice to see you. Alexander....thank you, for all that ypu've done for me."

"Miaka asked to chat with you..." Alexander said, giving a pleasant smile, which only seemed to make Taka more nervous. "Please sit down and join us."

Taka slowly sat down and noted....how...radiant Miaka looked. She seemed so.....confident.

"Miaka.....you...I'm happy that it worked out."

"It did.....he's been so...."

"Hello Nakago…"

Miaka and Taka looked over. Alexander began to look over the menu.

Cassandra wore an expensive looking strapless green dress, which barley looked like it could contain her figure.

"Soi ?" Taka asked, as Cassandra ignored him.

Cassandra looked over. She rolled her eyes, looking board.

"Oh, it's you."

"You look….." Taka said. He stared at the exposed cleavage as hungry dog would stare at meat scraps.

"Like she belongs on a street corner?" Miaka said.

"Ha! You just wish yours we're bigger!" Cassandra snapped.

"He hasn't complained" Miaka said, smirking. "In fact, he said they were perfect."

Taka blushed. Cassandra's face went red with rage.

"You….."

Miaka smiled as stuck out her chest. Seeing the jealousy……she stuck out her tongue as she pointed to her husband, who still was looking over the menu.

"Mine" she said as Alexander glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

Soi picked up Miaka's water glass. And threw it right in her face.

Both Alexander and Taka stared as Miaka glared as water dripped down her face..

Miaka picked up her husband's wine glass that wasn't empty…..and threw it at Cassandra's exposed chest.

"Dude…." Taka said, looking shocked as both woman glared at the other, looking feral.

Alexander stared, as Miaka was acting…..very unlike herself.

That was when Miaka and Cassandra pounced as it became one big cat fight. They swore, hissed, and screeched.

* * *

Alexander stared as he became aware Miaka and Cassandra were fighting over him…..

Taka however, was too busy staring like immature whelp he was.

As much as he hated to, the meeting with Baka would need to be postponed. But still, it annoyed him.

Calmly, he stood up, and picked up Miaka before she got them kicked out….or caused some damage to the property.

"I'll call you later " he said as he stood up as Miaka squirmed and cursed out Cassandra.

* * *

"She started it!" she fumed as she threw her wet dress at him.

He leaned on the desk and gave her a glance. They were back in there room and she wore a bluish green halter dress....technically it was bathing suit cover.

"Miaka, you both caused a scene…..I had a talk with the manager…it was a good thing nothing got broken."

Miaka glared.

"Are you taking her side?"

"Miaka, this is between you and her, and you chose to react, rather than ignore her."

Miaka pouted. How dare he act like ……?

"I didn't ask to see your former whore!"

He frowned at her and crossed his arms. He may not have any connection to Cassandra, but that didn't mean ….well, she didn't know.

"And I didn't ask to see Taka. But you didn't see me fighting with him. You acted reckless… "

Miaka broke down in tears as she sat on the bed.

"She …..what was I supposed to do ?!"

She heard him walk over and he sat near her.

"Look, I told you, were going to face things together…. And as for Cassandra, I do care about her, but I'm in love with you."

Miaka looked up. He still seemed to defend Soi. But how could he?

"Why ?

"Miaka…..her own parents sold her to brothel ….she was forced into the life of a child prostitute."

Miaka's jaw dropped. But, maybe if she knew, she could understand why some part of him did care about her.

"Times were hard for people back then, and the eldest child was seen as burden if there was a large family and not enough food. But she told me that her family hated her as well."

"But…why didn't she escape?"

"She couldn't…..but she did try when she was eleven. That's how I found her. Her owner was ready beat her….I wouldn't be surprised if he was ready to kill her. I stepped in…..and left him with more than just a few bruises."

"But…..it bothers me….how you two would…. I know it happened in the book, but still….."

He raised an eyebrow. If the topic hadn't been so serious, Miaka's flustered expression might've made him chuckle.

"Miaka…..it was just a way to recover my chi and for us to....satisfy our desires for one another…it didn't mean anything to me, not once. It was just…and act."

"But it meant something to her…she loved you!"

"She did…but I just didn't feel the same….."

"Did she know….."

"She did…..but I knew I could never love her, not in the way she wanted. But, she still served me. Miaka, sex…..it was just….it had been normal part of her life since she had been a child. No one protected her. That was the life she knew….and I think I was the first person to treat her as someone valuable because I got her out of the brothel for good. That why I do care.....she was the first person......who accepted me for who I was back

then and we both has similar childhoods. We....had our innocence stolen."

"What….happened …"

He looked out the window.

"I brought her back with me…..because I brought her back with me; the emperor let me keep her. But when some guy tried to get her into his bed…..her own powers manifested…just like mine did when my tribe was killed. So, I was ordered to keep an eye on her…she became my personal maid. At fifteen she began to train with the army when I asked her to fight with me, as she showed true potential. By seventeen, she told me about what she had learned in the brothel….that was when we first began to lie together."

Miaka sat back. She couldn't decide if he had told her too much, or if she was glad to know the truth. But knowing him, he wouldn't have left anything out.

But, she did have a better understanding on the ...history Soi and Nakago had shared. Both had endured a lot......no family, molested as children, unable to trust people easily...had to learn to fight.....

When she felt his hands on her waist she rested her head on his chest.

* * *

Miaka smiled as snuggled next to her husband as they lay in bed. His chest did make such a nice pillow, despite that fact that it wasn't soft.

"Sorry for snapping at you earlier…"

"If this is your way of apologizing, I think we should fight more often."

Miaka just smiled as they shared a gentle kiss on the lips

That was when a poof of smoke came. Miaka threw the TV remote as a figure began to materialize.

* * *

Tai-Yu Jin frowned as the remote hit her. As clumsy as the former Suzaku no Miko could be, her aim was accurate.

"Well, I can see you two rabbits…"

"Pervert!" Miaka snapped as she pulled the sheets up.

* * *

Alexander frowned. What was with Tai-Yu Jin interrupting them as the most inappropriate times?

"What do you want?"

"I need you both to come with me….. I need your help. But get dressed in these…."

Miaka looked on as she saw peasant style clothing appear at the foot of the bed. And for her to give them clothes…that couldn't be good.

"This is our honeymoon!"

"I will bring you back here, less than a day will pass. You have five minutes" she said before disappearing in a smoky poof.

* * *

As Miaka began to dress, she frowned.

"Why would she give us clothes? She didn't give us clothes before."

Alexander just put on the boots. He had some idea…..

"For her to gives us clothes…..I expect our return will be somewhat extended."

"But haven't we done enough? I'm retired, so it's not like I have any value! Hey, that cloak looks like the same one you wore as the shogun."

He gave a sardonic smile. Come to think of it, the pants, boots, sash, and even the flowing shirt were similar to what he had used to wear. The boots we're grayish black, but his clothes were in varying darker shades of blue.

Looking over he noted she wore a jacket type top with wide, long sleeves that came to just past her hips. A sash kept it closed, and she wore a flowing skirt.

The colors were in various shades of burgundy and what looked like a dark brownish pink color.

As she caught his glace, he gave her a lecherous look. …and was pleased when a faint blush stained her cheeks.

* * *

Tai-Yui Jin nodded in approval.

"Good, you shall blend it….as much as you can at least. Change that hair Miaka."

"How ?"

"Up at least…or tied back. The style must not give anyone a reason to suspect you are not a foreigner. The hairstyle you used to wear would work....."

That was when Miaka saw two hair ribbons...but these were dark red....like blood.

Tai-Yui Jin nodded as Miaka put her hair in odangos, and Alexander chuckled.

"I can't believe how I used to like wearing my hair like this..." she grumbled.

That was when the door opened….and Miaka saw Datchi-san


	2. Chapter 2

Wistfully, she looked at the two still wrapped presents on the chair. If only they could….

"Coming?" Tai-Yu Jin asked, sounding ornery.

* * *

As they followed the ugly, commanding crone up the steps, Miaka frowned.

Taka and Cassandra stood up at the staircase…..and like here and Alexander, they were dressed in peasant style clothing as well.

Cassandra's clothes were in varying shades, of teal and purple. She looked purely regal.....Miaka wished she could apply her make-up like that.

Taka's own clothes were in varying shades of and greenish–brown grey.

"What are they doing here?" she asked, confused. She thought they would be the one ones going back.

"I'll explain soon enough."

Miaka looked over as she felt Alexander grasp her hand. He gave her a small smile.

* * *

They all sat down under a gazebo.

"Seriyuu is missing……he escaped, no one can seem to, locate him. I have reason to believe his looking for way to kill me, and the other deities so he can be the supreme ruler."

"But….."

"There were rumors on how we could be killed….but I have my other duties, and with things being so ….uncertain, we cannot leave. Suzaku, Genbu, and Byakko will remain here until further notice. If I were to leave….it was already a huge risk fetching the lot of you."

"We're human….I doubt we'll be able to accomplish anything" Alexander said.

"You three will have yours powers temporarily returned. As normal humans, you wouldn't survive."

"If I help, I want to stay here, in the book….I have no reason to go back" Cassandra said.

"If you wish, that would be acceptable."

"But, why do you need me? I'm retired ….." Miaka asked.

"Because I knew he wouldn't do anything unless you came with him, and you are….needed. Once Seriyuu had been captured, you will summon me, so I might bring his disobedient butt back here."

"Hold on! Why should I have to work with blondie?" Taka demanded.

"Because, if he kills me, he will come into your world…..got that ?!" she snarled, looked peeved.

Taka gulped, and looked as confident as baby rabbit as Cassandra looked annoyed.

That was when Miaka looked down and saw what could only be described as pink marble floating in front of her.

"After you find him, and have him subdued, summon me by breaking it. Smash it…it will break easily enough when near Seriyuu. "

"Just how could he manage to kill you as well as the other deities?" Alexander asked, as Miaka put the object in her skirt pocket.

Tai-Yu Jin shrugged.

"I don't know. But that fool…I wouldn't put anything past him now."

* * *

Taka drooled as he saw the pouch. Cassandra frowned as she took a few steps back, not wanting her shoes to get wet.

Alexander ignored everyone as he looked at the money pouch.

"Funds...it may be small, but it will never be empty. But if you lose it, I can't have it replaced. I will not leave until Seriyuu had been captured. You all will have to work together, remember that."

Miaka sighed, as it would be nice not to have to worry about money...

"So...I should have some coins...." Taka said.

"Giving you money makes as much sense as giving matches and gasoline to an arsonist" Alexander said.

Cassandra smirked, while Taka glared.

Miaka frowned.

"You didn't need to put it that way...."

Alexander just pointed to the puddle of drool.

"He's worse than a dog at a vet."

The comment brought Taka out of a trance and he scowled.

"Oh, like you're perfect?"

"My wife doesn't complain, she can be greedy...."

Miaka growled like dog when she saw that smug expression....

"Shut up!" she said as she blushed, giving his arm a smack.

"At least you have him in your bed..." Cassandra grumbled.

"Not if he keeps talking like that. He'll be sleeping someplace else!"

Alexander just smirked.

"Okay, be off now....." the powerful wrinkled deity grumbled.

That was when Alexander smiled as he walked over and held her. Miaka stuck her tongue out.

"Like that'll work on me?"

"I hope you can accept my apology tonight..." he said, his tone suggestive.

That was when they were surrounded by a bright light. She felt him grab her and she was being tossed around.....

Miaka felt him hold her as they...were they falling? It was probabay the same as sky diving.

"Try not to kill one another" a voice echoed.

* * *

Moments later she felt the impact....and heard a splash as they rolled on green grass.

"You okay?" he asked as she opened her eyes as they stopped. All amusement was gone from his face.

Nodding she stood up and found they had just rolled down a hill.....while Taka had landed in a river.

Taking a quick glance, it looked like they had landed in a forest.......

Looking over, she saw the amused expression on Alexander's face as Taka walked out, swearing like a sailor.

"My clothes are wet...."

* * *

"Okay...are we gonna walk....what about getting horses?" she said as Taka stood behind some bushes in his birthday suit.

Cassandra smiled...as one of the items drying was a neon orange thong.

"Really, you are the last person I expected..."

"Shut up!" Taka snapped.

"We need to establish were we are....the nearest town might not be for several miles, we need to get view of the area" Alexander said, as looked around.

"But...just how can we locate Seriyuu ?" Miaka asked.

"I'll just be matter of keeping our eyes open....it'll be some time before he makes move, as he'll want to remain undetected."

Miaka sighed.

"At least we won't be camping."

"In some cases, camping might be a safer option. People tend to remember a customer that's wealthy."

Miaka sighed.

"Still, we gotta be able to do something...are we really just gonna walk around? Why not go see Hotohori?"

"We shouldn't get anyone involved. Seriyuu is dangerous. Until we have some idea on just what he plans to do, we need to avoid contact with anyone."

* * *

Miaka looked on.

She recalled back when she had been fifteen.......she never would've guessed that she would've ended up with the blonde shogun who had tried to break her.

Or how happy they would be.

With a smile, she reached over and clasped Alexander's hand. He turned and gave her a small smile as they walked side by side.

"Hey!"

Miaka stopped and turned to see Cassandra was glaring at Taka.

"You do not touch my butt!"

"I slipped, and I would never want to touch your fat butt in the first place!"

Cassandra glared.

"I don't know what Miaka ever saw in you, you're nothing but a money obsessed idiot!"

"Please don't fight..." Miaka asked.

"Oh, yeah? It's better than being Nakago's whore!"

Cassandra held up her hand, and snapped her fingers.

A second later, Taka was missing both eyebrows as Cassandra smiled sweetly.

* * *

Miaka looked on as she saw mountains and forests.

But she didn't see any type of building, just more wilderness.....and a river.

"What now?"

"We'll need to stay near the river for water. By following it we'll eventually come to a village or settlement."

Cassandra looked on. The clouds had been gathering.

"We're in for rain later.....we need to find shelter by tonight."

"What if we can't ?" Miaka questioned.

"High ground."

"Well Alexander the Great, what are you gonna do now? Taka scoffed.

"Hey, that's not helping!" Miaka retorted.

"This guy paid..." Taka said.

"And you accepted" Alexander replied, with a smirk.

"Dumbass" Cassandra retorted.

"Fat ass!" Taka snapped, giving Cassandra a glare.

"Want me to get rid of more body hair?" Cassandra asked.

Miaka glared. Taking a deep breath.....she yelled.

"Shut up!"

Everyone stared at her, but she just gave Taka and Cassandra her most stern glare, that was normally reserved for Alexander......when he got naughty.

"We can't keep fighting like this; we need to work as a team! Yes, stuff happened, but we can't act petty. If we fail, Seriyuu will destroy this world and come for Tokyo next! We can't be selfish and think of ourselves, we gotta work together. Besides we all want to go back, right?"

Cassandra sighed.

"No me."

Miaka looked over.

"Cassandra, look at you. You must have great life waiting for you. Aren't you a model or something?"

Cassandra looked down.....was she ashamed for scared ? it was hard to tell.

"I want to stay here, remember? But I guess that's reason enough...the sooner this is over, the sooner I'll begin a new life."

Taka shook his head.

"You got point Miaka......and yeah, I did accept that offer..."

"What are you studying anyway?"

Taka gave a small smile.

"Paleontology. I got fascinated with dinosaurs."

Miaka looked over.

"We've got our honeymoon and the rest of our lives....."

Alexander looked over at Cassandra and Taka, but looked back at her.

He didn't say anything, but he gave her a nod.

* * *

They followed the river for several hours, and saw.....she saw Hotohori's place in the distance severl hours later.

"Could be worse, we could've ended up in Qui-Dong" Taka mused.

Miaka looked on, as she badly wanted to see Houki, Hotohori, and Boshin.

"Honey, maybe we can..."

"Miaka we can't have anyone recognize us....and my hair and height does stand out."

"Maybe we could dye it?"

Cassandra laughed. It was a small chuckle at first, but it grew louder.

"What?" Miaka asked, confused.

"Tomo tried to get Nakago to dye his hair once....he thought I would keep people from recognizing him. Nakago refused."

"What happened?"

"Tomo got pushy.......didn't you ever note how Nakago's hair looked unevenly cut?"

Miaka looked over.

"I just assumed he'd cut it when it was getting in the way...."

Alexander smirked. He hadn't seen the need to cut his hair as he had had better things to do with his time.

"Tomo ambushed me when I was bathing...and some of my hair got colored....I cut when the dye didn't come out."

"Didn't you hurt him or something?"

"He would've enjoyed that."

Miaka's jaw dropped.

"Wait that means....."

"Yep, Tomo had it bad for Nakago" Cassandra said.

Miaka looked over as Alexander nodded.

"Geeze, was that why you were so grumpy all the time?" Taka asked. You had that feathered clown after you?"

Alexander just smiled.....and Taka took few steps back.

* * *

Miaka looked on.

To keep people from getting suspicious, Taka and Cassandra reliantly agreed to share a room......

They would stay at the inn, and leave tomorrow morning.

Shorty after checking it, rain began to fall. As they sat down to dinner in the restaurant next door, Miaka sighed as it would nice to have a hot meal.

"Pity this inn doesn't have private bathrooms" she said as she recalled the suite at the hotel. Alexander had said that the bathtub looked like she would be lonely if she took a bath by herself.

"Do you want to bathe?" Alexander asked.

"Well, like you said, we can't risk it."

"If you want to bathe, we should use one before we leave. It shouldn't be crowded early in the morning."

Miaka smiled.

"That's the one aspect I kind of missed, the bathhouse. Massages.....it was like a spa" Cassandra mused as she took a sip of tea.

"That was because you didn't have Tomo following you" Alexander mused.

Cassandra shuddered.

"Did anything happen?" Miaka asked.

"No, he knew to keep his distance.....and when he didn't, he tended to get hurt."

"You mean like that time were he had burn marks on his butt?" Cassandra asked.

Alexander nodded as Miaka frowned. What had he done now ?

"He followed me one time at a bath house...and it annoyed me. After an hour, I used my chi to throw him back."

* * *

Later, Miaka sighed as she shook her hair free. She should've brought a comb for her hair.

"We'll get supplies tomorrow."

She nodded sat back. Since they had left on such short notice, she didn't have anything to sleep in, besides the matching peach ribbon and lace set.

Looking over, she put her hands to her mouth as something occurred to her. She knew her cheeks were red, but she had to ask....as they had been...impetuous.

"Um, we didn't use birth control the last few days.....what do we do if it turns out I'm pregnant ?"

He stopped and stared at her.

"Are you?"

Miaka shrugged.

"We've been....well, you know. And we didn't use protection the last few times. And we've never really discussed... having kids."

"Given what we've been doing, it's plausible. But regardless if you get pregnant or not, we'll take things as they come. And as for children, I think the idea has appeal."

"So you wouldn't mind having kids?"

"No, it would just unexpected as we haven't been married for very long. But I do like the idea of starting a family."

"But me being pregnant is the last thing we need. I mean, we still need to capture Seriyuu."

"Is that what's bothering you, that hat he would try and kill our child?"

Miaka nodded.

"Unless you have any signs.....I wouldn't worry."

Miaka frowned. She had had her period once after they had been brought back....and then she had worn that red silk and lace negligee....

"I haven't had it since that time we.....it was just before we left to come to the hotel."

"Are you sure ?"

She nodded.

"Miaka, don't worry. We'll see a doctor tomorrow before we leave. If you are pregnant......I'm certain will be back in Tokyo before the baby is born."

With a smile, they embraced.

* * *

Miaka gobbled down breakfast.....she had woken up feeling relaxed.

Talking with Alexander had helped.....and she was just being paranoid. It could easily be stress.

And he was right. They would just be here in this world for a few months.....

"After the baths, I want us to stock up on supplies while where here. I think we need to head to Qui-Dong" Alexander said.

"Home sweet home" Cassandra grumbled.

No sooner had those words been spoken, several guards from the palace came inside, and walked over.

"You all need to come with us."

"On what grounds?" Cassandra demanded.

"Trespassing."

Cassandra called the guards names that would've made an ornery sailor blush.


	3. Chapter 3

Miaka smiked has she hugged Houki.

"Did you really have to have us arrested ?" Alexander said, sounding less than amused.

Hotohori just smiled.

"If you didn't come.....we wanted to make sure you we're okay. Someone reported a man that resembled a former blonde shogun in town."

"But why didn you come see us?" Houki said. "We'd be happy to help you out."

"Seriyuu had gone into hiding, and we expected him to try and become the supreme ruler. The less people that know about us, the better."

Cassandra gave a formal bow as she looked at the royal couple....

* * *

"We need to know what Seriyuu knows. Him being in hiding means hie's either doing research, or making preparations" Cassandra said.

"But how can we learn what he might be planning?" Miaka said. How is it even possible?"

"That's something we need to find out. Qu-Dong is our best chance of leaning any information."

"Let us help...." Houki offered.

"You both would put yourself in danger...as well as your child" Alexander said.

"Look, if you stand out....Nakago is still remembered by many people...stay here and travel at night. You can rest up and people won't recognize you as easily."

"Yeah, Nakago did make a memorable impression" Cassandra said with a chuckle.

"What's that supposed to mean ?" he asked, looking offended.

Cassandra shrugged. Her eyes were amused, yet sad.

"We both did things in this world....I really don't think we can just walk around as normal people."

Miaka looked up. She knew he had his pride, but if they walked around...some would easily try and kill him in revenge if he was recognized as Nakago.

"How long as it been ?" she asked.

"Ten years since Nakago disappeared..." Hotohori said. "Rumor has it he's still alive."

"Honey....maybe we should think about this....."

He shook his head as there was nothing to think about. He would not put Miaka at risk.....as he'd had been the one to make her suffer already.

"We'll leave after the sun goes down."

* * *

Miaka sat with Alexander as the talked to the royal doctor. She looked to be just a few years older than Alexander.

"Well, it could be many things, stress......diet...any mood swings?"

"Yes" Alexander quickly answered, as Miaka scoffed.

"It still can be hard to tell ....how long since your last cycle?"

"A month, give or take a few days" Miaka said.

"Hm, would you mind if I placed my hand on your belly? The women in my family have gift of sensing with a woman is with child."

"Go ahead..."

* * *

As Miaka laid down, the woman smiled.

"Just relax....."

Miaka nodded....and she felt the woman place a hand oh her. She felt calm, like she was enjoying a hot bath.

"Give me just a moment.....ah, yes, I can confirm that you are with child."

Miaka gasped as the woman smiled.

"Congratulations...."

But Miaka just sobbed and stood up.

"You had to potent, didn't you?!"

With a glare, she ran from the room.

* * *

He held her as she cried in the gardens.

"Miaka..."

"I don't have any experience with kids...I'm not ready for this!"

"Considering how you treated me when I was a shogun, I think you'll make a good mother."

"But....Seriyuu...."

"If Tai-Yu Jin doesn't want us to be delayed, I'm sure she'll think of something. And until she does, we're staying here."

"But won't..."

"Considering how she forced us into doing this, I don't see why we should continue it unless she helps..."

"That's blackmail" an elderly voice echoed. "You are such an ingrate!"

* * *

Yui looked on...and jumped when she saw a grumpy, elderly face that would make a child cry.

"Baba Yaga!" she said as she stared in shock.

"Hmph, I came here on business. Do you still have one of Nakago's earrings?" Tai-Yu Jin asked.

"Um, yeah..sorry about...."

"Then can I have it? I don't have time to explain girl!"

* * *

Miaka stood with Alexander.

As they would travel at night, a sleeping potion was being made. The doctor was supervising things.

Taka and Cassandra had agreed with the logic of traveling after the sun had gone down.. But they didn't know Miaka carried Alexander's child. Only that she was acting moody.

She had gradually stopped crying as he had held her as they stood on the balcony of an elegant bedroom.

Besides a map, Houki would give them some other small supplies as well. Each of them would wear a cloak to hide themselves.

Than she blinked as, she saw a plain wooden box appear on the railing in burst of smoke.

Curious she picked it up and opened it. All she saw was a folded up piece of paper, and two blue earrings.....

"Didn't you used to wear these?"

He just nodded as she picked up the note.

**Dear rabbits,**

**For as long as Miaka wears these, the baby will be safe. Not even Seriyuu can touch it. It will also be put into hibernation. If the earrings break, the protection will be lost. **

**You both owe me big time for this! **

**~ Tai-Yu Jin**

Miaka looked down. Yui had mentioned once that she still had one of Nakago's earrings....

"Here..."

"Oh, thank you...." Miaka said as he gently put them on. She smiled when she felt him kiss her neck. "Listen, why do you think we need to head to Qu-Dong?"

"It was said that if one deity managed to get all four Shinzhos....they could be used to create a sword that would give him the power to kill off Tai-Yu-Jin, as well as the other guardians. I hid the two Shinzhos in Qu-Dong before I left for Tokyo. I think I'll be able to find them."

"What would be the other two?"

"Hard to say. For Yui, it might be something she wore...but because she wanted to go home to Japan so badly, I think it was something that would connect you both."

"But what would be my Shinzho?"

"I'm not sure, but it would have an emotional connection as it is a Shinzho."

"Would be our child?"

"No, as well got together after I was revived. However, I do think it's something that does connect us."

* * *

Miaka frowned.

Groggy, she woke up.....and saw that the sun was setting.

Looking over she saw Alexander was gone but the balcony door were open.

With a smile, she walked over and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"How long have you been..."

"You pervert!"

Curious, Miaka looked around as that sounded like Cassandra as the echo of a loud slap was heard.

"They've been squabbling for the last five minutes....." Alexander said with a chuckle. "I have a feeling that they'll be together when this is all over."

"Huh ? Taka and Cassandra ?"

"She'd be good for him.....just as you're good for me."

"Well, if he'd really want to.....but what would he see in her? They're total opposites."

"And we aren't?"

"Look Gourry, if he wants to stay behind with her....I'd miss him, but...it's his life."

He responded by licking her neck as payment for referring to him as a certain anime character.

"My name isn't Gourry..."

* * *

Later, Miaka sat down to a meal with her husband. The looks he gave her made her blush...she just didn't think she could ever get used to having him look at her like that.

As the less people that saw them the better, they ate in their room.

"Blue suites you. The only other thing that would look better on you is me."

Miaka began to gobble her food. It didn't help that she had a dream where they had been making out in his office.....

As she looked down at her wedding ring, she scoffed as she recalled the prank he had played on her....making her think he'd been naked.

"When we go to the baths later, take a cold bath...." she grumbled.

* * *

Sitting back, Miaka recalled using the baths when she had first come to this world.

As going in public was something that would only cause trouble, Houki had said they would use the baths at the castle.

"How's Yui ?"

Miaka gave Houki a smile.

"She's fine....we worked things out."

"That's good. She was so hostile....."

"Do you think I'll make good mother?" Miaka blurted out.

"Miaka look at how....Alexander isn't the same person as Nakago was. You've helped him. I'd say you would be an excellent parent."

Miaka sighed.

"How did you handle it...knowing you would raise Boushin alone?"

"One day at a time.....I know Boushin would love to meet you, but you safety would be compromised. Nakago....is hated by many. "

"Is it really that bad?"

"I'd say just try not to be recognized."

"How's everyone else doing?"

"They're each living new lives.....as children. I think you might run into some of them. We've seen everyone.....even the Seriyuu sensei have all be reborn as normal people."

"You mean they're all children?"

"Even Tomo.....I think....they'll be happier this way. They don't seem to remember anything."

With a smile, Cassandra walked out and stepped into the hot water.

* * *

"I'm happy ...for the two of you."

He looked over as the man he'd killed as Nakago gave him a warm smile.

It would be some time before he would know the luxury of hot bath, and he intended to enjoy himself.

"Thank you."

"I know we never knew one another personally...."

The comment made him smile.

"....but I ...was curious about you. At such a young age, you have power and status......and yet you seemed to be one of the most hostile people I knew."

"The army isn't supposed to make you warm and fuzzy."

"True, but....never mind. It's none of my business."

He smiled and looked away.

"You and I each had out own agendas, and I was used to getting my way."

"Tell, me do you regret the past......your history with Miaka...."

"I think about it sometimes, but since I can't change anything, it doesn't matter to me."

"Well, I always wanted Miaka to be happy......can't say I would've expected you to be the one to make her happy...."

He smiled sardonically.....as Taka stepped in to join them.

"....but I not matter what happens...think of me as an ally."

Taka rolled his eyes.

"I don't get it....I'm the good guy......"

"You didn't ...change..."

"You do know he kissed me right?"

Hotohori just chuckled.

"I think so. Miaka mentioned something...."

Alexander smiled.....as teasing the whelp was just as fun as when he teased Miaka.

"Taka, I'm flattered my kiss was so memorable, but I advise you to get a woman."

"I can get a woman....."

"You might as well be monk."

"At least I didn't have Tomo lusting after me Why would he go after you, if you didn't do anything ?!"

That was when the other two men gulped as a certain symbol appeared on Alexander's forehead.

* * *

Miaka, Houki and Cassandra sat back.....not seeing that a certain shape was coming down.

"So Cassandra, what do you do for a living?" Houki asked.

"I'm an actress....."

That was when Taka landed in a nearby tree. he turned when he saw three women looking at him in horror.

"Hm, travel sized....." Cassandra mused.

* * *

Alexander looked up as Taka was back from his improve trip to the woman's side of the baths.

"You....."

"Don't start fights you can't win" Alexander advised with an arctic glare.

"You ass! They all saw me!"

"Not much for them to see I'd imagine."

"Hmph, you can say what you want......you're just jealous!"

"Of what ?"

"Let's see....that I wasn't a blonde freak, didn't have Tomo lusting after me....I outta sue you for child molesting when we get back to Tokyo for what you did to Miaka!"

Alexander glared. Despite how he knew he should ignore Taka, what he said really hit him.

"You're the one who didn't arrive to my yurt in time. You are a disgrace to humanity, and an even bigger disgrace to Suzaku."

* * *

Miaka saw the hostile glares Taka gave Alexander......and Alexander's eyes hadn't looked so cold since he had been Nakago.

Whatever Taka said had gotten him mad....

They had left the baths band were walking back to get the supplies.

"Honey......"

"We're going on......without Baka. He can rot in hell."

"Good" Cassandra said.

"No, we need to do this as a team!"

"Taka is still a child.....I don't have time to baby sit."

"Child molester!" Taka snapped as Miaka's jaw dropped in horror...and she stormed over.

To call him such a horrible name after what he had endured.....she knew he could fight his own battles, but she wasn't gonna sit around.....he would defend her and she was gonna do the same.

With everyone watching her, she slapped Taka ....hard.

"How dare you! You have no right to treat him like that. That's my husband! When you insult him, you insult me!"

"Miaka....I...."

"Calling him a child molester is unforgivable! You have some nerve.....he could've killed you before if he hated you....but he left you alive! You should just stay here! "

"He has more honor......you don't even seem to grasp the concept as your still picking fights with him. Grow up!" Cassandra snarled.

* * *

Alexander had give her a small nod, in gratitude, but she knew that what she did meant a lot to him...as being called a name like that would bother him.

Taka had been somber as the whole room had given him the cold shoulder. She refused to look at him.

The bags of supplies were by the door, as they would leave thought the back gate when they were done.

Miaka wished they could say goodbye, but it would be hard....and they couldn't risk being recognized.

Besides, one day they might come back to visit under happier circumstances.....hopefully.

Being well rested, they would travel until dawn.....

* * *

Alexander studied the map......

Other than more towns and such, the landscape looked the same.

The two Shinzhos had been buried......but he knew Seriyuu would have them by now. The main objective would be to get to Qu-Dong alive.

"I'm sorry...." Taka said.

He ignored the whelp as he looked over the map. A name like that.....he would never forgive him.

"Can....I still wanna come with you guys."

"No."

"Look I'm....."

He looked over and gave him a cold glance.

"I see no reason to let a bitter child come along. I don't have the patience to babysit you, and you've proven that you'll turn on me."

"Look. Give me chance...no special treatment......"

"Why? What purpose would it serve by letting you come along?"

"Look, I'll take any order from you..."

"No, I do not give traitors a second chance."

"Look, I ...please?"

He sat back and gave the boy a cold glare. If Taka had been brought back, he had to have some purpose. But this was it.

"Do one more thing and when we get back to Tokyo, you'll no longer have a sponsor, and you'll have to pay me back for all the money I've spent on you within a year...with interest."

He smiled when Taka's face went ashen.


	4. Chapter 4

"Huh? We're not gonna try and get the Shinzhos?" Miaka asked.

"They'll be in Seriyu's hands by now. We should just make our way to Qu-Dong."

* * *

"You sure he has to come along?" Cassandra grumbled. "He smells."

"Do not...." Taka grumbled.

"Stop it...both of you" Alexander said.

* * *

Miaka just smiled. The air smelled like rain, but she was determined to pull her own weight. After all, she knew what to expect, so she would be fine.

The moon was out and the stars looked so pretty.....they reminded her of sparking diamonds....

Still, it would be weird to travel at night, but it wouldn't be a bad thing. As long as she was with the man she loved, it would be okay.

Shorty before leaving Alexander had placed his hand on her belly...and given her one of those rare calm smiles. His assurance that he was happy with her pregnancy gave them both something to look forward to when they went home to Tokyo.

"This is gonna be a big storm....." Cassandra muttered.

Miaka looked up. She already knew her alpha male husband was thinking about the baby. It might be safe, but he still wouldn't want to risk her health.

"Honey, I'm sure it'll be fine."

"I'm not going to risk your heath. We need a carriage."

"At this time of night?" Taka asked.

"No, I was thinking for Christmas" Alexander replied, sounding casual.

Cassandra scoffed.

"You dumbass...."

"Cassandra?" Alexander asked, looking over.

"Huh ?" she asked, looking surprised.

"If Taka and I need to leave Miaka behind, I want you to guard her for me....."

"Huh? You actually trust me?"

"Yes....."

"Yeah, sure.....I'll kick the ass of anyone who touches her" she said.

"Oh, you mentioned you're an actress.....what kind?" Miaka asked.

"Musicals mostly...._Beauty and the Beast_, _Cats_, _Phantom of the Opera_..."

"Than what do you want to start a new life?"

"It's...when I started to recall my past.....I had a mental breakdown. I can't concentrate...and my boyfriend was cheating on me...with my mother. I lost my pet cat..."

Miaka stopped and turned.

"And all this started when you began to remember your past."

"Yeah....I can't lead a normal life anymore...that's why I want to start over in this world...."

"You......"

"Miaka.....he made me do things......you told her didn't you?"

Miaka looked over as Alexander nodded.

"Told her what?" Taka asked.

"That my own parents sold me into prostitution when I was a child....."

"They what?" Taka said, looking surprised.

"What, surprised?"

"That's messed up..." Taka said, with a shudder.

Cassandra gave him a cold glare.

"You ever wondered why I never got pregnant with Nakago's child? Right before he found me, I was forced to have an abortion...and I never conceived after that. In fact, I've been told that it's unlikely I'll ever have a child in my current life."

Miaka stared. To be forced to get rid of a child.....

"Did you....want it ?"

Cassandra stared off at some grass.

"I...knew my life was no life for a child.....I would've had to have given it up anyway.....but yes, I did want it. I didn't want to feel alone."

"Is that way......you were so devoted to Nakago?" Taka asked.

Cassandra looked over. Her gray eyes were hard like a knife.

"You think it's just that simple? You think it was just sex? You think I was just his whore...."

"I...."

Cassandra walked over and smacked him...hard.

"You......you can never understand what I went through! My own family sold me, my only friends were others whores....they didn't judge me! Men only came to me for sex....."

"I...."

Cassandra glared.

"Just shut up! You're an ignorant whelp who better leave me alone!"

* * *

As the rain fell, she tried to stay dry. They couldn't stop for shelter as they needed to keep to the shadows.

Cassandra had been silent and Taka looked more than uncomfortable. But neither had said anything.

Miaka wanted to say something, but perhaps it would be better to let things be for now.

But when they saw an abandoned looking building.....

"Honey, maybe we should get got out of the rain..."

"I'll die before I go into that place" Cassandra said.

"It looks safe to me..." Miaka mused.

Cassandra scoffed.

"Miaka, do you know what that place is? I'd bet my car that building is an abandoned brothel...."

"So? We still need to get out of the rain..." Taka said. "You wanna catch a cold... you don't do well in cold weather..."

"Shut the hell up Baka!" Cassandra snapped.

"So we're supposed to get sick because you...." he scoffed.

That was when Cassandra smiled.

"You know, we'll need to build a fire to get warm......going inside might not be such a bad idea..."

Cassandra gave smile that caused Taka to take a few steps back.

* * *

They had plenty of fuel for a fire......Cassandra mentioned she might test her powers by having the building struck by lightning when they left.

Miaka sat back......and tried not to stare at the ......decorations. To take shelter inside an abandoned brothel....

"Is this where he saved you?"

When Cassandra looked over Miaka put her hand over her mouth.

"Sorry...."

"No, that brothel was in Qu-Dong" she said, with a sly smile.

Miaka looked down at the fire as the rain fell outside.....

"I'm sorry....."

Cassandra gave a coy smile.

"Miaka, its fine. Don't act like it's some secret. Besides, we should use this time to see if we can figure things out. Such as if you have a Shinzho, and if Yui might've had one as well. We need what we can get."

Miaka frowned. Could she have a Shinzho? She has summoned Suzaku....but in the end, she had ended up with her enemy.

But Nakago and Tamahome had both been involved with her. Nakago had tried to stop her, and Tamahome had tried to protect her.

"Does a Shinzho have to be an object?"

"The others are, but I don't know...." Cassandra said.

"You know anything?" she asked the former shogun who sat beside her.

"Just what you know" Alexander replied.

That was when Taka got up.

"I saw something....."

That was when the whole group heard a growl....a puppy growl.

"The hell is that..." Cassandra asked.

That was when Alexander felt something hit him on the head. Looking over, he scowled when he saw it was a dried up piece of dog poop.

"Go away!" a voice demanded, as he was hit again.

Angry, he formed a chi ball, but used it as a candle as he stood up. Whoever had thrown feces at him would pay.

He managed to catch a figure run down a hall way.....

Smirking, he mentally picked it up....and brought the squirming person to him.

That was when he stared as the figure was.....he would recognize Tomo.......even as a child...

He was grubby and his clothes were dirty....

Feeling something wet and warm, he looked down to see a puppy urinating on him.....

"You better not hurt my dog mister!"

Looking down, he recognized Ashitare.

* * *

They all sat down to a snack.....Tomo gobbled every bit of food that was offered to him, and called himself Shing.

"Where are your parents?" Miaka asked.

"Don't have parents. They're dead. I only got my dog...I call him Shadow....."

Alexander looked over. Ashitare didn't seem to recognize him. He wondered if he had been born a pure blooded wolf.

"You shouldn't be here...."

"No one wants a boy with a wolf for a pet! Besides, I'm not leaving my dog."

Miaka looked over. It seemed unfair to just walk off and leave him.

"Honey, can we talk?"

* * *

"He can't stay here.....and we can find him a home..." she asked, giving him her sweetest smile.

"He's not our concern. We need to avoid....."

"It's not like we're going to adopt him. I'm sure we can find him a good home....."

"No."

"We can afford it....."

"Miaka, if we bring them along, we involve them in whatever danger we'll be exposed to."

"Just for a little bit? It can't be good....and they don't recognize you."

"He threw dried feces at me."

"But...we both don't have a lot of experience with children.....this will be good for us..." she said as she gave him her most sultry smile.

He gave her an annoyed glace....using his own methods ageist him......

* * *

"Oh hell no...." Taka grumbled.

"I say we bring him along....." Cassandra said.

Both men looked annoyed. But Alexander was the unofficial leader.

"Miaka does have a point....as neither of us have a lot of experience with children....."

Miaka smiled as she threw her arms around her husband.

"....but I will expect him to help out."

* * *

"You can come with us. But you will need to listen and obey us at all times. Shadow can come as well" Alexander said. "We sleep during the day, and travel at night, so you will need to do that as well."

The boy scoffed.

"I told you....no one will wanna adopt me....."

"I would....." Cassandra said, as the group stared at her in shock. "Miaka and Alexander live in another country so they'll leave to go back home. But I'm staying here....."

The boy frowned.

"Ya don't mind dogs?"

"No, I like dogs...."

The boy nodded.

"Maybe......"

Alexander looked over. The rain had stopped.

"We need to leave.....so you'll have to make up your mind quickly."

"Will you at least feed me?" he asked.

"Yes....we'll even get you some new clothes."

"Don't want new clothes. But I guess I'll come with ya....how come you have weird hair?"

"Because everyone else in my family had this same hair color. And I would also like an apology for throwing dog feces at me."

"Fine.....I'm sorry Alexander, but you better remember that Shadow only listens to me!"

* * *

The group walked, answering all of Shing's questions. He grumbled when he found out they were going to Qu-Dong.

"But that's so far away! All that walking.....why ?"

"Because we have things we need to do in Qu-Dong."


	5. Chapter 5

"But that'll take days..." Shing whined. "All you guys do is walk until the sun comes up? What if I get hungry?"

"Then we'll fine food.....or buy some."

"Wow, are you rich?"

"No...well, I guess we are" Miaka said.

* * *

"Yuck!"

Miaka turned to Shing. Alexander had his hands around her waist.

"What ?"

"You're kissing him...gross!"

"When you love someone, you kiss them" she said.

Shing made gagging noise, as she Miaka chuckled as she pulled her hair back.

"What are you wearing?" Taka asked.

"Oh, he got me some earrings" she said, as she hoped that they wouldn't be able to see them in the dark.

"He would" Cassondra said sadly.

* * *

He was hiding, as he had no choice. If caught.....he would be restrained until that wrinkled hag caught him.

They would be going to Qu-Dong to look for him.....as he knew it would also be the only place where he could hide for a short time. The others would only hand him over if he invaded their territories.

He knew he was in for it.....he could even become mortal and lose his status.

Still, he had fight back. They all needed to suffer for challenging him. But what to do ? He couldn't go after them physically.

So he would have to attack them mentally. Each one had doubts and memories of a past life.

* * *

"He's saying with you two. It'll only cause problems if they think Cassandra is unmarried."

Taka scowled. They were getting some fish.....while Miaka and Cassandra were resting.

There was a town they would reach soon.....but they decided to eat first as Shing has said that he was hungry.

"So she's m wife....and he's supposed to be my son?!"

"Exactly" he smirked, not bothering to hide his amusement."You're one big happy family."

Taka looked over, but gave faint smile when he saw how maternal Cassandra was acting with Shing.

Looking over as well, he gave faint smile as Miaka helped to keep an eye on Shadow. Miaka was going to be a wonderful mother. If she could love him after all that he'd done......

"How do you feel....being back?"

He glanced over, but went back to trying to get fish.

"Considering it interrupted my honeymoon, it was somewhat annoying. And having to see you when I would've preferred being alone with my wife was irritating."

"Why did you email me anyway?"

"Miaka wanted to see you. She wanted closure."

Taka chuckled. He ignored the urge to give the boy a push.

"You really do love her....don't you?"

"Yes."

"Well, that's good to know. At least she's happy. Thanks...for protecting her."

He glanced over...but Taka gave him a smile.

"I'm staying here too....I didn't want to tell her, but I think I can move on. She doesn't need me, she needs you. And I know she'll understand."

"What will you do?" he asked as looked back for fish.

"I don't know....but we're not the same people we were, none of us are. And I feel more at home....I think this is where I belong."

* * *

Miaka smiled as she petted Shadow. She hoped his life would be better than his last one.

Looking over, Cassandra looked calm. She could see that Shing was slowly warming up to her.

"So are you gonna be my new mother?"

"Yes, and we'll find a nice place to live."

"What about food ?"

"Well, I'll make sure that we'll have something to eat....I'll get a job."

Looking over, she saw Taka was talking to Alexander...and they actually seemed to be getting along.

Holding the puppy in her arms, she smiled. All they needed to do was keep an eye on Shing and Shadow.

* * *

"So I gotta pretend they're my parents?" Shing asked.

"It'll look less suspicious if people think you're a family."

Shing shrugged.

"Yeah, okay. Guess I can do that."

"Hey Miaka ?"

Miaka looked up.

"I...I'm staying here when this is all over."

Miaka began to chock...but after a few moments a piece of fish flew into the fire when her husband stepped in.

"You're what?" she asked, coughing.

He shrugged.

"I don't why, but I feel like I belong here.....so I'm staying. I'll go back to get my things, but that's it."

"Why? Bad things happened here" she asked.

"Bad things happened in the other world too. But I like it here... I never did get used to all that technology in Tokyo. Besides, you're in good hands. It's time I moved on."

"But I..."

"You're gonna be with protected, and I....think I'll be happier here."

* * *

"You were right" she said.

They had arrived and checked into an inn ater making a few more miles. It was almost dawn and they all were exhausted. But she couldn't sleep.

"You sound depressed."

"He's still my friend...and I'll miss him."

"He'll be okay.....and I'm certain he'll be married to Cassandra, or engaged."

That was when something occurred to her.

"Before we leave, give them the pouch. She never said we had to give it back, and they'll need money."

* * *

Knocking, she smiled. She knew she looked good.

"Can I come in?"

"Yes."

Coming in, she smiled proud of her husband. Looking at him as he sat behind a desk, she was so....successful!

"Sit on the desk."

"Huh ?"

"I called you in here for a reason. Sit on the desk."

Shrugging she complied. Looking over, she watched as he locked the door but opened the windows. Sunlight filled the room.

"So, did you want to go to lunch?"

"No, I want you."

Miaka smiled. But when she saw his cold expression....something wasn't right.

"Everything okay?"

"Take off your clothes."

"What ?!"

"You think I called you here to talk?"

"Well, I...no, I'm not taking off my clothes!"

"Why not? You think I married you because I like watching you eat?"

Insulted, she hopped down. He was sleeping on the couch tonight!

"How dare you...."

He gave her a cold glare.

"You're not leaving my office until you make yourself useful."

Miaka scowled and turned and put her hand on the door knob.

"Don't think you can..."

She unlocked the door and slammed it shut as hard as she could. Peeved, she began to leave...

"Come back!"

Looking over, she saw some guards..... he must be serious!

Glaring, she began to run off......but stopped when she found herself in a grove of blooming cherry trees.

"Where am I?"

Looking down, she saw that she no longer wore her red peasant top and blue jean skirt, but her wedding dress. The wind blew, scattering several petals.

Scared, she turned to find....his hair looked exactly how it had been when he had been Nakago, but he wore the tux he had worn at her wedding.

"You think you can just ignore me....."

Miaka gulped as she saw the look on his face.

* * *

Alexander looked over. She must be having a nightmare.

Worried, he held her in his arms and enclosed them both in a chi shield, as he waited for her to wake up.

A few moments later she opened her eyes, and began to sob. He just held her close. She would tell him, when she was ready.

* * *

The room was lit by a candle.

"I know it was a dream.....but you treated me like I was only good for sex" she said has he held her close.

"You know I would never do that."

"Yeah, but the only real reason you married me at first was to get revenge."

"Does that bother you?"

She didn't say anything. Gently he began to kiss her, so he could show her how he really felt.

* * *

With a smile, she looked on as he put the simple gold and pearl ring on her finger.

Before leaving, he had decided that he wanted to marry her again.....so while the others were getting supplies, they had snuck off.

As they were pronounced man and wife, he gave her a slow, but gentle kiss, one that turned her legs more limp then a noodle in soup.

* * *

"The stars....I'd forgotten how beautiful they are here" Cassandra mused.

Miaka looked up as the sky. In Tokyo, they could never see the sky like this. The skyscraper jungle was too dense.

Nearby, Shing and Shadow shared a tree.

That was when Miaka blinked as it came to her. Of all the times, but at least she had an idea.

"Taka...your my Shinzho!"

"Huh ?" he said, looking over.

"Miaka, you sure?" Cassandra asked.

"I loved him back then...I'm sure it's him."

"I guess it makes sense. But Yui's Shinzho......" Cassandra murmured.

Miaka looked over at the man she now loved. The man who she would die for....and whose child she carried.

"I think it's you...you gained her trust...and in the end, you're the one she wanted....she did give you a wish after all."

Cassandra looked over. Alexander looked skeptical, but she agreed with Miaka's logic.

"I think she's right. You got Yui to relay on you more than anyone. She gave you a wish, so your her Shinzho."

* * *

Seriyu scoffed. His attack hadn't ended with success. And Miaka's brain had actually worked.

Well, it didn't matter that they now knew. The important thing was to stop him.

Still, he had him to work with...and he would. An illusion...one that even if he broke free, would leave him somewhat disturbed.

He could comfort Miaka, but he wouldn't allow himself to be comforted. No one would see him as being vulnerable.

Alexander looked over.

He hadn't said anything. But he knew Seriyu would target him next. And he didn't want anyone to get involved.

Right now, the others were on the other side of a hill resting. He claimed he wanted to scout the area.

He knew he wasn't alone, as he could feel that he was being watched.

"Well, do it....if you still have the power."

That was when he was swallowed up by darkness.

* * *

He was in his old yurt. And he could feel his hair was much longer.

Looking over what he saw make him sick to his stomach.

Miaka was trying to shield herself from his eyes as she was naked. Her hair was loose and she looked......

"Are you happy Nakago?!"

He knew what had happened.....or supposedly. This had to be an illusion. But the idea was still disturbing.

Knowing that he had to confront this, he walked over and gently wrapped his cloak on Miaka.

"Stay away..."

He gently physically picked her up and took her to sleeping area. Setting her on the bed, he tuned and brought her clothes a few moments later.

Leaving her, he sat in his chair. He knew that the only way to escape an illusion was to cause damage...

But even thought this Miaka was a fake, he couldn't bring himself to hurt her. Just how was he supposed to escape?

"Leave" he said, as he could hear her walking behind himself. He couldn't even look at her, knowing what had been implied.

"Why did you do it ?" she asked quietly.

He just stared at the wall of the yurt. Well, if he had to face this....

Getting up, he looked over. She wore her jumper and shirt.

"I'm sorry."

She took a few steps back.

"You raped me.....why?"

"I wanted to stop you. But here, take this. Maybe you find a way to seal Seriyu."

He took off the necklace and held out. Miaka just slapped it away.

"You...idiot!"

That was when Miaka glared.....and morphed into an exact replica of himself. He saw the man who had tormented Miaka when she had come to his yurt.

"You fool....you are weak" the refection said, disgusted.

"And you're fake."

The image smiled.

"You had it all.....and you died..."

"Actually, I was murdered. If you're going to lecture me, at least get your facts straight please."

Eyes narrowed at him in response.

"You had it all. Money, power status, and you lost it all to her."

He smiled.

"Yes, I'm glad I lost."

"Why ?"

"Had I succeeded, I never would know what it's like to be loved by her. She forgave me when I didn't deserve it."

That was when he smiled, as he clapped.

"It was good idea, I'll admit that. But don't you ever go after Miaka like that ever again. I'm not afraid if the dark, I simply eliminate it."

That was when his refection changed into Seriyu.

"Hmph, you think you can lecture me? I know Miaka carries your child. The baby may be out if my reach, but Miaka isn't."

"Does this conversation have a purpose?"

"Just watch it. If you think I will allow you to come and get me, you are very sadly mistaken. I can always get to you by getting your wife."

That was when he smelled the scent of the ocean.....but why?

"My element is water.....I hope all of you can swim. It would be a shame if Miaka drowned."


	6. Chapter 6

Miaka frowned. It wasn't like him to walk off. He was supposed to be exploring the area.

"Alexander?"

No response...but why could she could smell...the ocean?

Running down, she gasped when she saw a huge beach...as well as a tsunami that was coming directly toward them.

"Nakago!" she screamed as she began to run back.

* * *

He heard her voice echo. Trapped, he was unable to help her....and he narrowed his eyes.

"Funny, she always calls you by your former name when she's scared...." Seriyu smiled.

"If you hurt her..."

"I might not be able to touch the baby, but if Miaka dies, so does that unborn child."

* * *

They were running. She had come back to warn them, but they hadn't had too long before it struck.

They tried to get as high as they could but when she slipped.... she winced when she saw her foot was caught.

"Miaka!" Taka said.

Miaka shook her head. They had to keep going. She could swim, but the water was so full of debris. But Shadow and Shing....they deserved to have a chance.

"Keep them safe.....don't worry about me. Go to Qu-Dong!" she ordered, trying to sound as bossy as the man she loved.

"But..."

"I can swim....go!"

* * *

Seriyu smiled as they both could hear splashing. All he could feel was Miaka's fear, but she wasn't giving up. She was going to be strong and fight.

He hadn't been surprised when she had ordered them to leave her. She would put herself in danger to give them a chance.

"She's scared....and so helpless without you."

"If you kill her....." he warned, his voice cold.

"I won't, but consider this warning."

That was when Miaka screamed in pain. It was a scream that he had never heard from her, not even from his days as Nakago.

Seriyu held out his hands and the pink orb Miaka had been carrying around appeared in something that looked like a glass orb. But it was probably ice.

"I'll take this, as an exchange for not killing Miaka."

With a bow, Seriyu faded....and he found himself back.

He gave a glance at the land around him. It looked like the waters had already receded back into the ocean. But the land was covered in trash and all sort of debris.

At least he still had the canteen and the money pouch that he had been wearing before.

Closing his eyes, he forced himself to calm down. He would get his chance at revenge later on. His priority was finding his wife.

* * *

As he walked, he didn't see any signs of the others. Most likely, they were heading to Qu-Dong.

Taka would want to go back and look for Miaka, but Cassandra would get him to see reason...and remind him that Miaka was his responsibility. She would convince him to continue the journey...and wouldn't let him get emotional.

Still, he was the one with the map and money.

* * *

It wasn't that hard to locate his wife.....he'd been able to sense Miaka chi, but faintly.

Kneeling down, he saw she still wore his earrings, so the baby was okay.

Covered in debris, he was puzzled when he saw her bare skin....perhaps some of her clothes had washed away. Her hair was loose as well.

Quickly, he began to get all the debris off her. She was lucky that she didn't appear to be injured. She could've lost an eye, or gotten cut by something.

But when, finally uncovered her, he stared.

His wife was now a mermaid. Her tail was olive green with the fins at the end being transparent and slightly iridescent.

And she also didn't have anything to cover her with...her breasts were completely exposed.

"_That bastard..."_

Had he not be the first one to find her.....he couldn't think on just what might've happened. He was still in bad mood from his chat with Seriyu...who was going to get a new rice hole by the time he was through with him.

But her new form had also prevented her from drowning. He'd just take things from here.

"_We need to find shelter....I can't risk anyone finding us until I have way to keep her safe."_

Gently, he wrapped his cloak over her and picked her up.

* * *

Miaka woke up. She could feel the heat from a fire.

Opening her eyes, she began aware that she was sitting in her husband's arms. Looking up, she smiled when he gently moved some of her hair aside.

She didn't know what that sudden pain had meant, but she was alive...and ready to get back on the road.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Tired...are you okay?"

"I'm fine. We're in a cave; but the land itself is in ruins. The water receded back into the ocean."

"We'll let's get going."

"Miaka, we can't."

"Why? I know that land had to be a mess, but we...."

That was when he moved part of his cloak aside. Miaka stared, wondering if this was a joke.

"No..." she said as she placed a hand of her tail.

He held her as she began to cry.

* * *

"They'll be heading to Qu-Dong. Don't worry."

"But we have to get there too!"

"Miaka you're too vulnerable like this. I don't mind carrying you, but I can't risk it. You have no type of protection if we're ambushed."

"No, we can't...we have to keep going!"

"You're also pregnant."

Miaka looked down at her pearl ring. Qu-Dong had a few rivers.....and he knew that land.

"Maybe we can swim to Qu-Dong?"

"If I had a tail."

Miaka nodded.

"Exactly."

He raised an eyebrow, the smiled. She had a point. And he saw no need to ask, it was an order.

"You heard her. The sooner you help, the sooner we can leave."

"And they'll...can you please give them the map and the pouch? They'll need money...and let them know what happened" Miaka asked.

The map and pouch quickly vanished. He smiled as he knew Cassandra would have hard time trying to keep the pouch from Taka. But it wouldn't hurt for the boy to learn some restraint.

That was when a glass bottle with a cork stopper appeared...along with a note. It looked like the glass bottle was filled with purple liquid that looked like colored water.

Looking over, Miaka was looking at the brownish purple shells that now kept her decent.

She frowned, and he looked over with interest.

"I wonder if I can take this off."

He casually reached over and she slapped his hands away, blushing slightly.

"I just wanted to help" he said, giving her an innocent look.

"Just read the note!" she said, blushing.

Amused, he picked up the piece of paper that was tied to the bottle. He would never get tired of making her blush.

**Rabbits, you owe me! I want week at the hotel you staying at! Don't cheap out! **

- **Tai Yu Jin **

He would think about it.

* * *

He set her down at the shore. The ocean may look calm, but predators existed, and they would still need to be on guard.

But still, they could continue...and maybe even get to Qu-Dong first.

Still, how could they fight? They needed to find a way to change back into their human forms in Qu-Dong.

Not to mention they would also need some clothes.

Casually, he began to take off his clothes as he wouldn't need them as a merman. With the recent tsunami, he doubted anyone would be coming to the beach, as they hadn't seen any settlements.

"What if someone sees you?" Miaka said, as she stared.

"You can close your eyes."

"You..arrogant...."

Casually he took his time, and pretended to ignore his staring wife.

* * *

He looked out at the water. Miaka was waiting for him.

There was no guarantee that that would be able to change into their human forms...they might be stuck like this until Seriyu had been defeated.

But still, they had to at least try.

Casually, he removed the stopped and drank the liquid inside, which actually tasted like some type of herbal tea.

It was only a few moments of discomfort.

Looking down his tail was a dark blue. And he had no problem being exposed from the waist up.

And based on how Miaka stared at him, she approved as well.

"You're hair is longer... just a bit longer than where you were a shogun."

"Longer hair is more typical.... I would stand out even more if my hair was short."

With a smile, he pushed himself into the water.

* * *

He was infuriated. His attack had failed....but the ocean wasn't always a nice place to be.

As for the others, they were not significant...Nakago was his main concern. Soi was nothing without Nakago. Just a whore...

But still, they needed to be stopped.

* * *

He held her hand as they swam in the water. Trouble followed Miaka like her own shadow.

He didn't know if Cassandra would actually push aside the past with Taka, but that's what they had done. And in fact, forcing them to work together had actually brought them closer.

If they were together when they faced Seriyu, he wouldn't be surprised.

Still, it would be bit of challenge to swim upriver....and they still had to be careful to avoid being spotted.

* * *

Miaka looked on.

The sun was going down, and they needed to find shelter.

"What are we going to do?"

"We'll need to find shelter when you get tired. Are you hungry?"

"A little....what can we eat?"

"Probabay whatever we can find. I could try and use my chi to cook is something eat if we can find a safe place at the surface."

"Where will we sleep?"

"We can probabay sleep underwater, but we'll still need to find shelter. If we're seen, we'll either be hunted or killed."

Miaka looked down at her stomach, as it growled.

* * *

They had surfaced, to get a better sense of direction. But it seemed that her love of food would not be put second.

Annoyed and embarrassed she turned her back to him.

"Want some raw oysters?" Alexander asked.

Miaka rolled her eyes. He had one weird sense of humor.

"Right! That's exactly what we need. You eating something that's an aphrodisiac!" she said, splashing him.

"Why would that be a problem?"

Miaka groaned. She couldn't look at him, as she knew he would have that lecherous smirk on her face.

"Look, no oysters for you!"

"Whatever makes you happy" he said, as he placed a hand on her belly.

Miaka felt her whole body go limp when he kissed her shoulder. After all this time, how could he still affect her like this?

When he kissed her gently on her neck, she moaned.

That was when she yelped as something hit her head. His lips and touch vanished, and she gulped.

"Honey" she said, as he looked around. He was looking at the land.

With a glance, she looked around and saw an object floating in the water.....a rotting peach.

Casually Alexander grabbed it, and threw it into the bushes. A voice called him a rude name.

Seconds later, and apple was thrown next. Alexander caught it, and threw it back.

"Yeow!"

That was when Alexander narrowed his eyes and a form was pulled forward. Miaka's jaw dropped when she recognized Miboshi.

He was clearly human, and very well off, judging by the look of his clothes.

"Do not do that again" Alexander warned.

The child stuck out his tongue and gave him a raspberry, clearly not intimidated.

"Um, honey..."Miaka said, as she saw his chi flare up.

"You brat..." he said, his tone icy.

"You can't do anything to me mister!"

"Honey he's a child!"

"He's brat with no manners. He could also tell others about us. Astaire was once a side show attraction."

Miaka gulped as the child smirked.

"So you two gotta be my slaves!"

And Miaka gulped, wondering what Alexander would do.

But to her surprise, all he did was smile and note the ball the child was holding.

"Honey...."

Alexander grabbed the ball and the child threw a fit.

"Mine! Gimme my ball!"

"Why ? I like it."

"Mine!" the child demanded.

"Then bring us something to eat for dinner. After we've eaten, I'll give you back your ball."

The child scowled.

* * *

Miaka smiled as she took her final bite.

The child had somehow gotten a hold of a small feast. They ended up having a picnic on the beach.

"Gimme my toy...." the child whined.

"Are you still hungry?"

Miaka shook her head.

With a glance, Alexander threw the ball in the bushes. Using his tail, Miboshi got a smack on the butt that threw him to the bushes.


	7. Chapter 7

"That was a bit harsh" she said as they swam off.

"I thought I was too easy on him; considering what the vermin did to us."

"Well, he was a bit rude..."

"He threw a rotting piece of fruit at you. I wasn't going to allow him to get away with that. If anything, I should've hit him harder."

That was when she stopped, and looked over his shoulder with an eyebrow raised.

"What ?"

Miaka giggled and shook her head. Maybe a small ego boost would help his mood.

"My watch dog..." she cooed. She swam over and gave his head a pat.

"Watch dog?" he said, looking somewhat offended.

"Yes, you are my watch dog...my sexy, blonde, watch dog."

That was when he looked down at her chest.

"If I'm a dog, why don't you take off those shells so we can play fetch?'

Her jaw dropped. The audacity...and he was still staring at her chest!

"My face is here!"

He looked up with an innocent expression.

"Please ?"

She frowned, annoyed. He had to be at least seventy eight percent testosterone.

"How would you like if I stared at your....." she said, blushing. But then she closed her mouth.

He gave her a hint of a sly smile.

"My what?" he said, daring her to admit it.

Miaka opened her mouth. She'd show him.....

"Well, I can't see it, not without a magnifying glass."

With a sly glance he looked at her chest again.

"I don't need a magnifying glass...."

Defeated, she sighed. But when he grasped her hips and kissed her belly, she felt herself melt.

"...or anything else, except you."

* * *

They sat on the beach, as they watched the starts come out.

By now, the sun was almost gone, and they would take shelter in a nearby underwater cave that had an air pocket, as sleeping underwater freaked her out.

Leaning, back, she could feel his hands playing with her hair. She wondered if he knew how often he did it.

"How far away are we?" she asked.

"A few days at least, if nothing happens. I doubt we'll run into the others."

"But what do we do?"

"We ask for her to turn us back with some clothes. If she wants a week at the hotel, she's going to have to make herself more useful."

Miaka looked around expecting to get ambushed with something. When nothing happened, she frowned.

"You really should be more respectful."

"Why? She forced us into this mess."

"But she's also really powerful, and maybe our only chance at becoming human again."

He smiled.

"If she needs us, she'll do what she can to help us. That will include turning us back when we ask."

* * *

Giving his wife a back massage, he smiled.

Respectful to a raisin? No, not after she had interrupted his honeymoon. If anything, she owed him big time for this.

That was when he frowned as he felt himself being pinched. Looking down, he saw a crab.

Amused, he smiled as he used his powers to provide his wife with a snack, as his wife sniffed the air.

"Why do I smell crab?" she asked.

"Because I made you a snack" he said as he held out the still warm crab.

* * *

Miaka smiled.

She hadn't expected a snack, but the crab had been a wonderful surprise. She wondered how he'd got it.

"Come on, we need to head to the cave. I want to make sure the area is safe before we settle down."

"Thanks for the massage, do you want one?"

"Whenever you want to touch me, go ahead."

She just rolled her eyes. More like eighty percent testosterone...98 percent on Valentine's Day, and on their anniversary, and birthdays.

* * *

The area was safe, and she looked around and admired the shells.

As they began to swim back out, she stopped when she saw a large boat.

"We're fine.....just ignore them."

Smiling, she let her husband lead her around.

"What did you get me anyway?"

"You'll see for yourself when we get back. And you're also going to see a doctor."

Miaka shook her head.

"You worry too much!"

With that, she let go, and began to swim off.

"Catch me..."

"Come back here" he said with a look that was a mixture of fear and annoyance. But she ignored him.

Like she thought, she didn't get very far, but she smiled when he gently but firmly wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Come on, lighten up!"

He looked down, not amused.

"You're pregnant. If anything happened to you.....give me one good reason why I shouldn't put you in a chi ball for a few hours."

Miaka frowned. He was actually serious.

"Come on..."

"I'm waiting."

That was when she gasped as she found herself caught in a net. Alexander's grip on her tightened as they were lifted out of the water.

They were dragged up and she gulped when she saw the large boat below...and the group of sailors. But she knew Alexander would keep her safe.

"Hey! Look at the blonde. Makes you think of that shogun!" one man said.

"He's dead you moron. Besides, we're gonna be rich after we sell these two."

That was when the net was lowered, so that they were only a few feet above the deck.

"Look at the woman...." one man said, giving her a lecherous glance, as they were inspected.

"Keep your hands of my wife" Alexander ordered, causing all the men to look over.

"Did that fish just talk?" one man said, looking curious.

That was when Alexander glared as one man reached through the net to grope Miaka. He used his powers to toss the man overboard.

"What the hell?"

"What is this?"

"If you all want to live, you will keep you hands of my wife. I want you to give us a room, and sail this boat to Qu-Dong" Alexander ordered.

"Ha! Fish face thinks he's can give us orders!" one man said.

That was when Miaka looked over as his symbol glowed on his forehead. He looked furious.

"_At least he did warn them"_ she thought as she looked around, wondering what he would do.

In seconds, every man on board was lifted up and then dropped. Some landed in the water, while others landed on cargo.

"I will only ask you one more time; since it appears that many of you are hard of hearing. I want you all to leave my wife alone and I want the captains' cabin for our use, while the ship sails to Qu-Dong."

"You said you wanted a room" one man protested.

"I changed my mind. And the next person who tries anything will drown."

"What's going on ?" a man said. His clothes were more new and he looked clean.

"Captain....."

That was when the man's face went ashen as he made eye contact with Alexander.

"Release them!"

"Huh?" one man asked.

"That's Nakago; I used to be in his unit."

That was when the net seemed to vanish and she found herself on the deck as the men stared. Alexander kept a firm grip on her.

The clean man bowed.

"Nakago...."

"Did I not make my orders clear?" Alexander asked; his tone icy.

"Where have you been? You died in battle...."

"I'm not here to answer your questions."

That was when they skies darkened and hail began to fall. A roar made Miaka's blood freeze.

Looking over, she gasped as Seriyu in his dragon from came out of the water.

"Insolent....." he hissed.

"Can't you bother someone else?" Alexander asked.

With a roar, the dragon began to attack the boat. Miaka stared as men began to try and fight back.

"Come on....you don't want to see what he'll do."

Miaka had only a second before the boat was pushed and they fell back into the water. She felt Alexander grab her wrist, as he led her off.

Pity he hadn't gotten to use the boat to save time. But he hadn't been that surprised.

As they swam off, he knew that next time they wouldn't be allowed to escape. But at least Miaka was safe.

* * *

"Will he kill all those men?"

"Probabay."

"Just because they would've helped us?"

Stopping, he turned and looked into her hazel eyes.

"Seriyu's goal is to stop us, just as our goal is to stop him. He won't think twice about killing anyone who will help us."

"I...didn't know..."

"Miaka, we were lucky with Miboshi, but as we get closer, we can't get anyone involved. His element is water, so he'll be spying on us."

* * *

With the moon looking down at them, he knew they had come to river that would take them to Qu-Dong.

Looking over, Miaka looked exhausted. It was time for them both to rest.

No to mention that man had recognized him. And since had once controlled two thirds of the Qu-Dong army; more than one person might recognize him.

But still, the main goal was to stop Seriyu before he killed a certain geezer. And even he didn't know if it was possible. The guardians were supposedly eternal....

But how could Seriyu be stopped if he couldn't be killed? Maybe they needed something to take away his power, or lessen it.

But how could they lessen his power? Maybe that was why that raisin wanted him confined, because she had her own plans. Perhaps she'd take away enough of his power to the point where he couldn't do anything on his own without supervision.

If that was the case, it would explain while they only needed to trap him. But Miaka no longer had that pink orb.

Seriyu was arrogant.....but it was also his weakness. They could lure him into a trap of some kind.

His chi might restrain him; Cassandra's lighting might weaken him a bit. And Tamahome always made good bait. Miaka could watch Shing and Shadow.

* * *

Miaka looked around as they swam into a cave. Curious, she surfaced. Immediately she saw a ledge that was a few feet above the water.

That was when she yelped as she felt herself tossed out of the water and onto ledge.

"You ass!"

That was when she stared as she saw a shark's fin. And Alexander was still in the water.

"_You're pregnant" _he responded telepathically._ "Move, and I'll put you in a chi ball for your own good."_

Miaka gulped.

"Uh...sorry for calling you an ass."

"_Just relax. I'll be back."_

* * *

He didn't mind being stalked; it would help get rid of the stress from earlier. Still, the last thing wanted was more animals following them.

It could also be a warning from Seriyu to show more respect, or maybe this shark was just looking for a meal. But it really didn't matter.

He recalled all those nature documentaries that he had watched with Miaka. Blood would only attract more sharks...and other predators.

There was also a theory that sharks were scared when they smelled the scent of a dead shark.

Smiling, he turned and faced the animal. Turing it over with his chi, he watched as it appeared to go into some type of trace, like it was sleeping. Like on that nature documentary...

With a glance, he threw a chi blast, as the animal was thrown against the cave walls. When it didn't move, he slowly swam over.

With a glance, he saw the animal was dead.

Satisfied, he swam off. He'd leave it there for now.

* * *

"Why did you become a lawyer?" she asked.

"My past mostly. When I was a shogun, I could only do so much. Qu-Dong was nearly completely corrupted."

"But you still had control of two thirds of the army."

"I couldn't do too much when the Emperor.....had his own ideas on how to handle things. Even I was under his authority."

"Just...how bad was it?"

"No one tried to help me when I was brought to the place as a child. Things never really improved over the years. If you hadn't been the priestess, he would've made you a concubine."

Miaka shuddered.

"But...I was only fifteen..."

"He liked them young. You don't want to know why."


	8. Chapter 8

Miaka woke up as the sunlight came into the cave. As always, he'd kept his arms around her.

He had to be awake by now...

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You needed your rest."

Miaka frowned, as she felt...useless.

"This sucks, I feel like I'm a burden."

"Do you really feel that way?"

"I can't do anything...you have to do everything."

"Miaka, don't ever think that way. You are never burden."

"But just what can I do?"

"I'm not going to do anything that will put you in danger. Seriyu will kill our child, I can't risk it."

That was when she broke down in tears. He just held her, but she couldn't seem to stop crying.

"It's not fair! All I want is ...why do things keep happening to us? It was hard enough when I had to stab you, and now our child...I hate this place!"

"If it wasn't for this place, we never would've met. Do you recall the very first time we saw one another?"

"Are you trying to distract me?" she asked, as she stared at a wall.

"Is it working?" he asked calmly, kissing her had.

"A little" she admitted, as she recalled meeting Nakago. She smiled as she recalled her reaction when she had first seen his face.

"Tell me, did you ever wonder what I looked like without any clothes on?" he asked, sounding casual.

Miaka's tears stopped, as she become completely distracted. She could feel herself blush.

"Um, I just figured you'd be proportionate to that armor..."

He just chuckled, and she frowned as something occurred to her.

"Why did you kiss me anyway? You really didn't like me."

"It was a distraction."

"Did you ever kiss Yui ?"

"I did."

Miaka frowned.

"What about Soi?"

"No, I viewed emotions as form of weakness. With Yui, it didn't mean anything to me."

Miaka frowned; feeling somewhat peeved that he'd kissed Yui. But it had been when he had been a shogun.

"Are you disappointed?" he asked.

"Not exactly. You were a different person back them. But...what happened, when you started to remember your past life?"

He didn't answer and she gulped, wondering in was something he wasn't ready to talk about. But he did respond, sounding calm.

"I started to have dreams a few months before I turned twenty four. By my twenty fifth birthday came, I remembered everything."

"Do you think...it was Seriyu?"

"Possibly, he did find us after our wedding."

Do you...ever miss this world? I mean, you did grow up here."

"I miss my first mother and my tribe, but I don't miss this world. It was the world that allowed me to suffer as a child."

"What about the family in this life?"

"I'm close to my grandmother, but that's it."

"But your parents...siblings..."

"My parents each had affairs. All my siblings have different fathers and mothers. We aren't close."

"Well, does your grandmother know about us?"

"I've tried to call her, but I can't seem to get in contact with her."

"Do you miss her ?"

"She was the only one who ever acted maternal to me. I haven't seen her since I left England."

"Then let's go see her... we can finish out honeymoon in England."

"You don't mind?"

"No, I'd love to meet her. Do you think she'll be happy about the baby?"

"I'm sure she'll be happy. But..."

"What ?"

"Miaka, as much as I enjoy Tokyo...would you ever consider moving to England?"

"I just want to be with you. But why England?"

"I did enjoy my life there; despite the feuding within my family. I only came to Tokyo to find you...I never planned on staying much longer than a few years."

"Honey, I just want to be with you...and it might be nice to move. With Taka staying here, it might be nice to get away. Don't they have those skits that you don't wear underwear with?"

"Those skirts are actually called kilts. But I will be happy to wear one, and nothing else if you want."

Miaka could feel herself blush as her mind gave her mental image of Nakago in a kilt.

* * *

It was sometime later when they swam out if the cave. No sharks were nearby.

Confident, she held his hand. The prospect of moving to another country didn't sound so bad. In fact, it sounded exciting.

"When would you want to move?"

"A year after the baby is born."

"Why not sooner?"

He looked over.

"Maybe. I still have my job in Tokyo."

They surfaced.

That was when he frowned as he barely had time to grab Miaka before a huge wave pulled then back.

"_I really hate Seriyu..."_

Holding her close, they were tossed around. He managed to put them in chi ball, but he could feel that it was draining him.

* * *

**Daichi San-**

She was gone...again! No one could find any sign of her.

"I'm going! I have to help them!" Byakko said.

"Seriyu..." Suzaku warned

"Is an ass. Miaka was your priestess. How can you just stand around?" she asked

"We cannot interferer..." Suzaku said.

"Uh, he's interfering with your former priestess!"

Suzuku looked away.

"Fine, I wouldn't mind having him all to myself anyway!"

Genbu stood up.

"I will help. They deserve it. I will keep the humans safe, you deal with Seriyu."

* * *

**The beach-**

They were trapped inside his chi ball as Seriyu smiled.

"You can't keep that up forever..." the dragon hissed.

He hated to admit it, but Seriyu was right. He still hadn't fully recovered from using his chi on the boat.

That was when he saw Byakko came running out of the trees, in her cat form. With roar, she attacked.

Looking over to the right, Genbu walked onto the beach in her human form. She took over the chi ball, which changed to a pale shade of green.

"We will see if we can get him to back off... for a time."

He nodded, as Genbu gently set them on the beach. No sooner has she set them down, he lay back, as he realized how exhausted he was as the bubble faded.

Miaka wrapped her arms around him, and he was disgusted with himself for having to accept help. But he didn't have a choice.

With a glance. Genbu enclosed the surrounding area in a greenish iridescent bubble of protection. Her serpent looked on.

"I'll stay her to guard them! Aid Byakko!" Genbu commanded.

The serpent obeyed and took off. Genbu turned and nodded.

"We will do what we can. I'm sorry Miaka, but Suzaku..."

That was when the giant red bird appeared and went to aid Byakko. Miaka sighed, grateful for Suzuku's help.

"Um, won't you get in trouble?" she asked.

"It is taboo for us to clash; but we didn't have a choice."

"But where is she?"

Genbu shrugged.

"Even I can't say. She seemed to have dissapred, possibly for her own safety."


	9. Chapter 9

Caught off guard, he was furious. He'd need a few days to recover...and the others would die for this.

Byakko had used her claws and teeth; Suzaku had had the nerve to clash with him! Even Genbu's snake had attacked.

With a glance, he faded...as he went to hunt down the others. Just how could they stop him if they couldn't even walk?

* * *

Miaka smiled as he gave the others a nod.

"Thank you..."

Byakko nodded.

"I'm sorry. She told us to stay out...but..."

That was when Seriyu appeared; in his human form. He had evidence of his recent fight with the other deities.

But he was also smiling. A few moments later, Cassandra, Shing, Shadow, and Taka appeared in ice caskets.

"I'll give them back...if Miaka gives me her child."

"I'm not giving you my child!" Miaka snapped, as tears began to fall down her face.

"Then they die. You are selfish; to ignore the boy who protected and loved you."

He held her as Miaka sobbed in his arms. But he gave Seriyu a cold glance.

"And you...Soi protected you, bedded you...will you let her die?"

"Neither of them will die. You are the one who will suffer for this."

"How? You are not human..."

Despite feeling tired, he threw a chi blast...and smiled when he saw some of Seriyu's armor had melted off. Recalling how painful it had been for him, he gave Seriyu a smile.

Glaring, Seriyu vanished, taking the others with him.

Byakko, Genbu, and Suzaku looked to one another as he held his crying wife. They couldn't consider giving up their child...

And he was only feeling more tired. Perhaps he had been too hasty with the chi blast. Bu he didn't regret it.

"Here..."

He looked over, as Suzaku held out the sword that Miaka had used before. The same one she had used to kill him with.

That was when Miaka looked over as Suzuku set the sword down. It now was in an elegant looking sheath with a strap to be attached so it could be carried more easily.

"Help us..." she pleaded.

"I'm sorry, but this is the most we can do. If we challenge him again, he'll enclose us in ice as well."

"What can she do with the sword?" he asked.

"Like the rest of us, Seriyu cannot be killed. This may only weaken him, if he's attacked."

"You know, you really need to accept your limits" Byakko scolded, as she gave him a glance.

He narrowed his eyes, and she ran over to a nearby house. The group watched as she knocked and talked to the person inside.

* * *

Miaka looked up as a familiar face was running back with Byakko.

"Subaru?"

* * *

The house was small, but cozy.

The other guardians had left, saying that they couldn't risk helping them again. Seriyu was likely to retaliate a few days. If they left Daichi San, they could be gravely injured.

The sword that Suzuku had left them was nearby.

"I didn't know you adopted them" Miaka said as she and Alexander sat at the table, as the boys began to pick up several toys.

"Yeah, took these guys in last month" Subaru said, as she cooked breakfast.

Tokaki smiled as he kept an eye on his adopted sons. They had once been known as Amiboshi and Suboshi. But they were now called Rong and Yong.

"So you're Nakago... you have some reputation..." Tokaki said, with an amused smirk.

"So do you" he said, with a glance.

Miaka looked around. Where was she?

"Where's the girl you adopted?"

Subaru gave a sad smile.

"She drowned seven years ago."

* * *

"I'm glad you're happy Miaka...I think the two of you will have a happy ending" Subaru said.

Miaka sighed as she ate. It felt good to sit down to hot meal.

"But look at us...what can we do?"

"Come on! Remember what you did before? You kicked his butt!"

"We're not even human...I don't see what we can do."

Subaru shook her head.

"You have that sword..."

"Which can't even kill him" Alexander said.

* * *

"We'll take you both to Qu-Dong. He should need a few days to recover. We'll be safe" Subaru said.

"Thank you" Miaka said, relived.

"Don't mention it. Maybe we can figure out a way to deal with Seriyu."

"We'll need to figure out something. He's gonna be pissed when he recovers" Tokaki said.

"Hey! Watch that mouth around the kids! Bad enough they called our neighbor a ...crap head."

That was when he glared as he saw the way Tokaki stared at Miaka's chest.

"Is there some reason that you're looking at my wife?"

Tokaki smiled nervously as Subaru gave him a smack.

* * *

Miaka sighed. If the sword couldn't even kill him, what good was it?

"I don't know what to do" Miaka said, as she and Alexander sat at the table.

The twins had gone off to pack. Tokaki was getting things prepared.

"Well, what happened last time?" Subaru asked as she cleaned up the house and packed some food..

"When I fought him, my chi and his had intertwined... I think it gave me more power."

"Intertwined?"

"Um, we did...a lot of...kissing."

"Then that's what you've got to do! I think that you can put him onto a coma or something. But you have to do more than kiss."

Miaka blushed. Was she suggesting...

That was when two glass vials filled with a golden brown liquid appeared; along with a note.

She grabbed it and she and Alexander began to read.

**Dear rabbits,**

**Like you may have suspected; I have gone into hiding for my own protection. **

**The potions will make you human. It's too dangerous for you to remain in the water.**

**And yes, if Miaka stabs Seriyu like she did before, she has a chance at stopping him. He can be put into hibernation. I will have the others take over his duties for a few years. But even after that, I will limit his power to where he can't do anything on his own.**

**However, Miaka's chi must be even more intertwined than before for her to have the strength to survive. You both must lie together before confronting Seriyu.**

**~ Tai Yi-Jun**

Miaka's jaw dropped.

* * *

They were in a spare bedroom. She looked at the flagon, nervous.

"It'll be okay."

She looked up at him.

"But...we're going to need to..."

"We'll deal with that in Qu-Dong."

"I don't think...I can do it."

"Miaka, I won't force you to do anything. It'll take us at least a few days to get to Qu-Dong. We can talk on the way."

* * *

Miaka sighed as transformed into a human, fully dressed. Looking over Alexander was clothed as well.

When he held out his hand, she accepted his help to stand.

The clothes they wore were the exact replicas of the one they had been given back in Tokyo. But she frowned when she realized that she missed his long hair.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, I didn't realize how much I liked your long hair."

* * *

Miaka sighed as they would ride in a carriage to ensure no one would recognize Alexander's blonde hair.

Subararu had given them another flagon, and it felt nice knowing thst would have supply of water nearby.

The boys insisted on riding outside, leaving them alone. Not to mention Subaru wanted them to rest up.

All she could think about was how they had been ordered...it was like they were animals or something!

Not to mention it reminded her of Hokken.

"What is it?"

Embarrassed, Miaka shook her head.

"Nothing..."

"Miaka, you're not confronting Seriyu if it could end up killing you."

Anger filled her.

"Okay, so do you want to just lift up my skirt?"

He stared at her, and what she had said had disturbed him. But she just wanted to get it over with. If she could save them by giving her body to him, she couldn't delay.

"Is it because of Hokken?" he asked softly

Miaka began to lift up her skirt. But she didn't get the cloth past her knees when he held her down physically.

"Just do it!" she snarled.

"I'm not going to touch you."

"Then they'll die! I won't let them die!"

"And I'm supposed to just let you kill yourself, and our child?"

She broke down and sobbed, vaguely aware that he was holding her in his arms.

"Miaka, I'm sorry. But I cannot allow you face Seriyu until we've lain together. But I'm not going to touch when won't mean anything to either of us."

"You wouldn't be using me. It's the only way!"

"That's my point. You feel obligated."

"But...I don't mind."

"Miaka, it shouldn't be anything besides mutual desire."

"But... how else can we save them?"

"Look we both need to rest. Let's just see what happens."

"But they'll die!"

"No, he knows they'll more valuable if he lets them live."

"But..."

"Miaka, I'll only make love to you when you don't feel obligated. Let's just rest. When we get to Qu-Dong, we'll talk."

Miaka pouted, but she knew he wasn't staying no. That was the best she could hope for.

* * *

With few days to rest, she was embarrassed with what she had almost done...and she was grateful when he didn't bring it up.

Several days passed and they stopped at a lake. Subaru suggested she and Alexander clean up while they would prepare lunch.

With a smile, she and Alexander undressed as nice bath would feel good.

With giggle, she smiled as he picked her up and cradled her in his arms as he carried her into the water.

* * *

He sat back, and smiled.

Over the last few days, he had started training her with the sword. He was pleased to see how remarkably fast she seemed to recall her former lessons.

And even better, she seemed to relax and become more like her old self. She now seemed to blush when he touched her.

"When we get to Hong-Nan...I think it'll be better if they leave. "

Miaka nodded and he sat back and admired the curved perfection of her body as she stood under a waterfall.

"And I want us to have a day to rest."

"But..we'll need to find Seriyu."

"Do you recall that shrine in the palace?"

"Yeah."

"I'm fairly certain he'll be there" he said as he walked over to join his wife.

"But then how do we get inside the palace?"

With a smile, he stood behind his wife and placed his hands on her belly.

"I'll think of something."

* * *

"Abandoned ?" Miaka asked.

"Yep, after that battle between Nakago and Hotohori...people got spooked when the animals began to leave the area. It's been ghost town for the last several years. Rumor has it the place is haunted."

"But will we be safe?"

"Just don't go into the town itself until you're ready to face him and you should be okay. The area around it should be safe. But the place itself is rumored to be cursed. Rumor had it the former Emperor of Qu-Dong haunts the place. No plants grow inside the city walls."

He doubted that being a ghost would stop the Emperor from molesting him. And being molested by a ghost was something that didn't hold his interest.

If the man so much as touched him, he'd chi blast him.

* * *

There was an inn that was short walk from Konan, which would suffice. It wasn't exactly the most elegant place, but it looked clean and somewhat decent.

As he watched the carriage leave, he kissed Miaka.

"We'll be fine. Just relax."

Miaka gave him a small smile.

"Now, why don't we have something to eat?"

That was when Miaka's stomach growled.

* * *

All thirteen patrons and nearby staff stared as she gobbled her food. Eating for two seemed to have given her an even bigger appetite. But even for her, she seemed to eat more than usual.

Amused, he slowly ate his own meal.

"Hey mister, you better be able to pay for the meal!" a man shouted. "She's eating me out of business. Other people gotta eat you know!"

He held up five gold coins, gifts from Subaru and Tokaki. He had more than enough for the meal and the room.

With a happy nod, the man brought yet another fish for Miaka.

"Can I have more rice please?" Miaka asked.

* * *

He smiled as he fed her a mooncake. It was filled with lotus seed paste.

Normally he didn't care for anything sweet, but the chief had been flattered when Miaka has sent several compliments back to the kitchen, he had made them dessert with his complements.

"That is so good..."

* * *

He smiled as she looked ethereal with her long hair and perfect face...

Last night, she seemed to relax for the first time in days. It was good to see her smile.

Letting his gaze go downwards, he could see the swells of her prefect breasts go up and down as she breathed.

"_She looks amazing...even with her clothes on..."_

* * *

Content, Miaka sat back. It had been like the first time that had come together.

Downstairs, she could her noises and knew it had to be either late or mid morning. But all she wanted was to stay in her husband's arms.

"Tired?" he asked, as he placed his hand on her belly.

"A little...but I'm also very happy."

That was when she frowned. It looked like she was wearing nail polish...shimmering blue-violet nail polish that was transparent.

She couldn't decide if she wanted to giggle or groan with embarrassment. Maybe it was because they were in the book, because this had never happened in Tokyo.

"What ?"

"Look at my nails!"

He gently took her hands and chuckled as he kissed them. No doubt he was pleased with himself.

"We can leave...it might be better if we confront Seriyu now before the effect wears off."

"How long do you think I have?"

"Maybe a day, but I can't be sure."

"Let's go... I miss Tokyo, and I want to see England with my sexy husband."

With a smile, she kissed his chest.

* * *

She wasn't afraid...but she could sense evil. Holdings hands, she was prepared for battle. The sword hung at her hips on a sash.

Like Subaru had said, nothing grew inside the town, not even weeds.

The town itself was empty...some buildings were standing other looked like they would fall down any second.

"Hard to believe this took only ten years."

"I'm actually not surprised. That bastard named me as his only heir and didn't have any children. When I died in Tokyo, they didn't have an heir."


	10. Chapter 10

"You mean...you didn't come back here first?"

"No I was reborn in England."

"Does it bother you, being back here after all this time?"

"Actually I like seeing Qu-Dong like this."

* * *

"Nakago..."

He clasped her hand, as he recognized that voice. It was coming from the palace.

"Who is that?"

"The man who used me as his bed toy. I don't care why he hasn't move on, just ignore him. For what he did to me, I owe him nothing."

"Maybe he needs help?"

"No, no once did he ever express regret for what he did to me. The only thing I'll do is chi blast him again if he bothers us."

That was when he heard that all familiar chuckle.

Peeved, he looked on. He couldn't see him, but he felt hands touching him in places that only Miaka was allowed to touch.

"After all this time..."

He glared. If he couldn't see him...

"Leave my husband alone!" Miaka snapped.

He turned and chi blasted the area behind him.

Unfortunately, because the Emperor was ghost, it had no effect in him. In fact, it sounded like had had only gotten excited.

"More...oh yeah...punish me Nakago..."

He glared as even death hadn't made him any less perverted.

That was when Miaka unsheathed the sword.

"I can see him!"

"Then please deal with him."

* * *

Miaka looked as the ghost gave her glance.

"You..."

Miaka glared.

"No one touches him but me. I'm gonna use your ass for target practice!"

"Hmph, so you can see me..."

Miaka swing the sword. The blast of energy caused two nearby buildings to fall down.

* * *

Pleased, he followed Miaka around. It could be a trap but they had been heading into the palace anyway.

But the Emperor was gullible enough to make deal with Seriyu. It wouldn't surprise him if they had made some sort of arrangement.

The palace didn't look that bad... just abandoned. All valuables had been taken leaving the place empty and in a slight stage of disrepair.

When they came to the shrine, it looked just the same as he remembered.

And he sensed that Seriyu was nearby.

Recalling the hidden room in the Suzuku shrine, he looked around...and saw a fine line at the altar.

"You..."

Miaka frowned as he looked around.

"You were supposed to kill her..."

"Nakago kept distracting me!" The Emperor sniveled.

That was when the Emperor screamed... as he appeared, looking human. There were no traces of any injuries.

"Kill him...and I'll allow you to live."

Looking over, Miaka's look was...blank. She wouldn't blame him for killing the man who had ruined his life.

But he also knew how...compassionate she was. He could see it in her eyes that she didn't want him to kill. But neither would she stop him.

"Do what you feel is right."

He looked over. Tempted as he was, t he wouldn't allow himself to be used for anything.

"I'm not your servant. If you are too lazy, or incapable of doing what you want without help, it's not my problem."

The Emperor whined nervously...and tried to make bee line before the doorway. But he only got far when his hands began to turn black...from frostbite.

Even he was surprised as fingers began to fall off. The body was be literally dying inside.

Looking over, Miaka had closes her eyes...but the smell of a rotting corpse was already filling the room.

"No please...I tried..."

He watched as it may have been a minute or two, but it was still a horrible way to die, even he would admit that. But for what had been done to him, he felt no sympathy.

In the end, the Emperor became black husk, and the stench of death filled the room.

* * *

Miaka gagged, at the stench. She hoped she wouldn't throw up...how could Alexander act calm?

"Not feeling well Miaka?" Seriyu asked.

Miaka put her hand over her mouth. She had only a few seconds...

Running over, she vomited on the altar. Shaking, she grabbed the flagon, when Alexander held it out.

"You brat!" Seriyu snarled.

Feeing defiant, she spat out the water on the gold statute as she rinsed out her mouth.

That was when she gasped as the statue began to rise. Before she could gasp, Alexander used his chi to destroy the statue and the mess.

"Wow..."

That was when he looked over.

"Come on, I can see stairs."

* * *

Torches were lit with blue fire. The walls were painted with a blue lake with a bluish gray pagoda, with several bluish purple hydrangeas.

But it was also unoccupied.

"What ?"

"He's here...trust me."

That was when one of the walls faded and she saw a word made entirely out of ice through an archway.

"What...I can't walk on ice!"

"I don't think you have choice. But we'll face him together."

When he held her hand, she nodded.

No sooner had they stepped onto the ice, the wall fadedand they were in another world.

"So, you still think you can beat me?" Seriyu asked, appearing in his human form.

Miaka yelped as she slipped. As he helped her stand, Seriyu clapped in amusement.

"Just give up! You think she can stop me ?"

"Yes, I can! I won't let you ruin anyone's life ever again!" Miaka snarled.

That was when she yelped as she looked down. The others were enclosed inside the ice that was below her feet.

He looked on, as he saw Soi. Up close, he could see the fear on each face.

That was when he looked over. Miaka's chi was manifesting. He knew that she had been pushed to where she wouldn't care about anything but saving the others.

And it was that very same courage that would give her the strength to fight.

"You...will .."

That was when there was flash of light. Looking over Miaka wore blood red robe with matching shoes. The robe was tied with a gold colored sash.

"Oh, I'm not falling!" she said as she looked at the matching shoes. He guessed Suzaku had something to do with Miaka's change of clothes.

Especially since the tiara she was now wearing has the same design as the handle of the sword.

He smirked. Recalling what had happened before; Seriyu still hadn't learned that Miaka refused to give up when she wanted something.

"You use me...you used the man I love...you would use our child..." she snarled, ready for the kill.

That was when Seriyu looked over. He raised an eyebrow, as he saw the desperate look on his face.

"Really, you know that last attempt failed. Keep whatever dignity you do have, and accept defeat."

That was when Miaka gasped as Seriyu pulled the earrings out of her ears.

"Strike Miaka, and that spawn dies" he said as he stepped in his earrings, smashing them.

He looked over. Seriyu would kill the baby. But he had been revived...would their baby be okay?

That was when she cried.

"I don't have choice...I have to save them!"

He nodded, as he accepted her choice and just hoped that their baby would survive.

That was when a shining or of light came out from Miaka's body. He knew somehow that it was their child.

Before he could blink, the orb vanished.

"Thank you..." Miaka said., looking relieved.

"Damn you both!"

Miaka looked over.

"Damn you to hell!"

With a glare, she threw a blast of her own chi, stunning Seriyu, and throwing him to the ground.

"Die!"

* * *

Watching, Miaka approached.

"_I will win..."_

Seriyu blinked as she held up her sword. She had used up nearly all of her chi. Even her nails were back to normal.

But she refused fail. And Seriyu needed to suffer.

With a cry, she struck as she sent forth all of her chi.

* * *

He could feel that he was human.

Opeaning his eyes, he saw he was on Datchi-San. They were by a pond.

The sword was gone, but he really didn't care.

But Miaka...she had pulse, but why wasn't she moving ?

Quickly he began to perform CPR...as the orb floated beside him.

Shaking, he wondered what had gone wrong. That must've died again, but why wasn't she okay?

"Well...how is she?"

He gave Tai Yi-Jun an arctic glare.

"She's dead."

"No, she's alive. She just needs some chi, as she used it all in the battle. Just put the baby back, and she'll be fine."

"How ?"

"Place it on her belly..." the crone said, casually floating off.

Quickly, he pulled aside her robe. Looking over, the white orb was still floating nearby.

"Come on you need to go back..." he said, feeling like an idiot.

The orb floated over and he smiled as he held it in his hands. He heard a baby's laugh.

Holding the orb over her belly, it faded and Miaka took a deep breath as he pulled her robe closed.

* * *

Shing and Shadow were being supervised by Genbu and Byakko.

Seriyu would be comatose for a decade, but after that, he wouldn't be able to do anything without anyone's help ever again.

She looked on as ...Taka and Cassandra were holding hands. Cassandra looked calm...and happy.

"We're going to get married, and run an orphanage together. Don't ask..." Cassandra said.

Taka nodded.

"She's hard on me...but I think...she also makes me into a better person."

"I'm happy for you both" Miaka said.

"You both have a day, to settle things, and get married. I'll bring you back personally. They'll watch Shing and Shadow and that pouch until you both return" Tai- Yi-Jun said.

* * *

Miaka held on as were flying. When she felt...them standing on something solid, she looked on to find they all had ended up in their room.

Looking out the window, the stars were out.

Cassandra sighed.

"Aw man, so much to do..."

"I'll have a minister come and marry you both tomorrow afternoon under the cherry trees. Just get everything done" Alexander said.

"Thank you" Taka said.

Cassandra wiped away a few tears as she nodded.

"Thank you."

Miaka looked up and smiled.

* * *

"Open them" he said, as they were finishing up dinner. They had gotten room service.

She didn't need to be asked twice. With a smile, she unwrapped her gift.

The first box had a laptop and three thumb drives; and a wireless mouse and keyboard.

Smiling, she hugged him.

"The other one..." she said, with a small smile.

Miaka gasped, as she saw...

"It's a rose dipped in gold. I had it shipped from overseas."

* * *

"Oh, did you call your boss?" she asked, as they got dressed. A minister would arrive in an hour.

"My boss said he can't give me anymore time off. We'll have to stay in Japan" he said, looking somewhat disappointed.

Miaka just kissed him.

"No big deal."

* * *

With a smile and Alexander by her side, she watched as Taka and Cassandra took their vows under the cherry trees.

Maybe it been destiny, with the way things had turned out. Or maybe it had been something else.

She didn't know how, but both had managed to get everything done. Taka had even bough the wedding rings with his own money.

Cassandra wore simple white dress and held a bouquet of white roses, and Taka wore a rented tuxedo.

But it didn't matter. She was happy, to know Taka had found the same love she shared with Alexander. She smiled, as Cassandra and Taka had their first kiss as man and wife.

* * *

The reception was nothing more than eating lunch together. It seemed to end too fast, before Miaka knew it was time to say goodbye. They wanted to spend some time alone, before Tai Yi-Jun came to pick them up.

Miaka shook her head. She knew that she wouldn't see either one of them again, but she knew that they would be happy together.

"You made beautiful bride" she said.

Cassandra smiled and held out her wedding bouquet.

"I know you're married, but take it."

Miaka nodded, accepting the white flowers.

Looking over, she smiled as she saw Taka and Alexander shaking hands.

"Thank you...for everything."

Alexander nodded, with a slight nod.

* * *

Miaka sobbed as soon as they were inside their suite.

"They'll be fine. Don't worry."

"I know...but I'll miss them!"

He gently kissed her.

* * *

As they sun set, they sat next to one another.

"You're seeing a doctor when we get back."

"Sir, yes sir!" she giggled.

"I mean it. Make an appoint before we leave."

Miaka responded by kissing his lips.

That was when the phone in rang. He answered it and frowned.

"What? Yes, I know...fine."

"Everything okay?" she asked.

"It seems my elderly mother has shown up, and wants to relax."

"Your mother?"

"Tai Yi-Jun."

* * *

He frowned. Two days...he'd rather have head lice. She would go back when they did.

Which meant they had to entertain the demanding geezer.

After sending Taka and Cassandra both back with their belongings, she had insisted on collecting the debt he owed.

If she hadn't helped them out, she would've paid for ruining his honeymoon. But he'd make it up to Miaka at later date.

If she wasn't hitting on the men, she was finding ways of costing him money. Massages, expensive meals, to ineffective beauty treatments...she just needed to wear a mask to cover her wrinkles.

"For all the trouble you caused..." she said over dinner.

He looked over. She was the one who had tried to pose as masseuse and massage a few men.

* * *

**Several days later-**

True to her word, Miaka had made an appointment. After checking out, they had gone directly to the doctor.

After that, they had gone to bookstore, and he had gotten her several books on pregnancy. Miaka smiled as they were finally heading back home.

That was when he looked over as his cell phone rang.

* * *

To Miaka's surprise he pulled in the parking lot of a nearby park.

"Speaking...what? No, thank you. Yes, I'll call you back after I've made the arrangements."

Miaka frowned.

"What happened?"

"My grandmother died. I was named her only heir. We need to head to England as soon as possible."

* * *

At their apartment, they packed. He said they might be in England for two weeks.

The flight wouldn't leave for several hours, so they used the time to get things settled.

As she did a load of laundry, he was talking to his boss. It sounded like his boss wasn't too annoyed.

* * *

**England-**

In awe she looked around. No skyscrapers, but space.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"It looks almost as nice as you."

He gave her a small smile.

* * *

"She left you everything...your her heir" the lawyer said.

Miaka looked over. He had been wealthy before; but now... he didn't need to work ever again.

"Do you know the house she left you?"

* * *

The house was called a manor...and it was breathtaking! The house had apparently been in his family for the last century.

It had a master suite, and five guestrooms...as well as living room and beautiful garden outside. The kitchen was huge, and there was an actual library downstairs.

"So much space...wow."

He smiled as he held her hand.

"What do you want to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I can either sell, or keep this house. We can go back to Japan...or we can settle here."

* * *

**Ten months later-**

His son had Miaka's lungs. Smiling, he handed Eric to Miaka.

The move had only been somewhat stressful. They had opted to sell most of what they did have, since the house had already been fully furnished.

He now had his own office...as he decided to offer his services to those who needed it, but couldn't afford it.

Tomorrow, Miaka's mother and brother, and Yui were supposed to arrive. They planned on staying for at least week.

"I think we should consider giving Eric a sibling" he said as Eric began to nurse.

"Maybe... oh, I got a letter from the publisher. The book was accepted."

He chuckled. His wife was now an official author.

"Are you happy, with how things turned out?" he asked.

"Yeah...I didn't think things would turn out like this. But I think, we needed one another. You made me stronger."

"You forgave me when I didn't deserve it, and made me feel like I was worthy of having you in my life" he said, as he sat next to his wife.

"Do you think we were destined to end up together ?" she asked, looking up.

"We certainty made in impacted on one another" he said, recalling being a shogun and seeing Miaka for the first time. "It's possible."

"Well, either way, I think it's good to know nothing will separate us ever again. And I think Cassandra and Taka are happy; I had a dream about them. They had a huge orphanage... Subaru and Tokaki were helping them."

Content, he sat back. For the first time in his life as Alexander, he felt like he had a family.

**THE END**

* * *

**Author's notes-**

Wow...it's over. Well, at least this story is. Did you like it? I think it came out okay.

I want to thank the people who've taken time to look and review the first and second story. Hopefully, I kept them interested enough.

Thank you as well, to anyone who supports Miaka & Nakago.

I hope the same people who have enjoyed this will like my other Miaka & Nakago stories. I still have a few planned.

~ Desert Renaissance


End file.
